God Who Falls in Love
by chachaofmariditha
Summary: [Chapter 6 has been Updated!] Kris mulai berpikir Chanyeol itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira selama ini. Kejadian yang terjadi kali ini benar-benar membuat Kris merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Chanyeol kembali berulah? Atau ada hal lain yang terjadi? Benarkah tembok es yang menyelimuti hati Kris sudah mulai mencair? Kris/Chanyeol [KrisYeol FF]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : This story is based on comic entitled "**Last Eden**" by **Chie Waseda** with some changes made by me.

Title : **GOD WHO FALLS IN LOVE**

Author : chachaofmariditha

Cast : Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao and the other EXO members

Pairing : KrisYeol, slight BaekYeol and TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, but they belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. The idea of the story is **Chie Waseda's **in comic entitled "**Last Eden**". I just own some changes for this fic.

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), confusing and absurd 'remake plot' (The original story is okay, but because I remake and give a little changes on it, it may become confusing and absurd), etc

Summary : Chanyeol adalah seorang dewa yang memiliki kekuatan sempurna. Selama hidupnya, ia tidak boleh tertidur karena jika ia tertidur, maka kehancuran dunia akan terjadi. Saat ini, dia sudah mencapai batas kantuknya, bahkan Baekhyun, sahabat sekaligus pengawalnya tidak bisa membuatnya menahan rasa kantuk itu. Sampai ia bertemu seorang yang membuatnya tetap terjaga, seorang bernama Kris. Bisakah Kris membuat Chanyeol menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik?

* * *

**GOD WHO FALLS IN LOVE**

Chapter 1

-The Meeting-

.

**-DETIK SAAT SEORANG DEWA YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN SEMPURNA JATUH TERTIDUR, MAKA AKAN BERAKHIRLAH DUNIA-**

* * *

Chanyeol merebahkan diri di ranjang empuknya bermotif phoenix dengan warna merah menyala. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap karena rasa kantuk yang semakin tidak terkendali belakangan ini. Bahkan kalian bisa melihat, muka Chanyeol yang kusut dengan mata memerah, ah jangan lupakan berapa kali air matanya keluar –bukan karena menangis, tapi karena mengantuk-. Ia berusaha mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, berharap dengan melakukan itu cukup untuk mengobati kantuknya. Tapi sebaliknya, begitu mengerjabkan matanya sekali saja, malah semakin membuatnya berkeinginan untuk menutup mata dan tidur. Pemuda jangkung itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, lalu bangkit berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka guna menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

* * *

**-Flashback on-**

_"Kris…"_

_Chu…_

_Dua bibir itu saling menempel. Tak sampai 5 detik, Tao menarik bibirnya menjauhi bibir Kris, membiarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu tercengang dengan tindakannya. Tao menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi ia bungkukkan saat mencium pacarnya yang sedang duduk. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang pegal setelah menumpu seluruh tubuhnya itu. Ayolah, posisi ciuman yang tak romantis sekali. Kris duduk di kursi, sementara Tao berdiri di depannya, terpisahkan oleh meja. Maka ia terpaksa mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk merasakan bibir Kris, pemuda yang cukup terkenal karena kejeniusannya di sekolah yang menjadi pacarnya seminggu yang lalu._

_Kris masih tak percaya ia mendapatkan ciuman dari Tao secara mendadak. Ayolah, ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman. Apalagi ia baru berpacaran seminggu dengan salah satu siswa paling populer di sekolah karena bakatnya di bidang keolahragaan. Tao mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan meja Kris lalu menguap._

_"Kris… Lebih baik kita putus." Kata Tao datar tanpa memandang Kris._

_Kris yang tadinya belum sadar akibat **sudden kiss** itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Tao barusan._

_"Eh? Putus?"_

_"Hum… Pernahkah kamu merasa iri dengan hubungan orang lain? Ayolah, sangat menyenangkan bisa berkencan dan bermain tiap saat bersama kawan yang lain."_

_"Maksudmu apa, Tao? Kau tak suka menemaniku di sini? Lalu? Yang barusan itu apa?"_

_"Ayolah Kris, aku anak populer di sekolah. Sebelum pacaran denganmu, aku selalu bebas bermain. Tapi semenjak berpacaran dengan orang jenius sepertimu, kau malah seakan mengurung kebebasanku. Kurasa, memang orang jenius sepertimu itu tak mengenal apa yang disebut kesenangan. Tadinya kupikir berpacaran dengan orang jenius akan terasa berbeda. Ternyata aku salah." Tao menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Kris tak percaya mendengar perkataan Tao yang menurutnya begitu keterlaluan. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya._

_"Ah, aku lupa masalah ciuman tadi. Aku hanya ingin mencoba ciuman denganmu kok."_

_"Eh? Mencoba katamu!" teriak Kris._

_Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas._

_"Lagipula, setelah mencoba pacaran denganmu, bahkan menciummu, ternyata…" Tao terdiam sejenak, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan," **Kris, kau itu membosankan**."_

**-Flashback off-**

.

**PUK**…

Lemparan penghapus _whiteboard_ itu tepat mengenai kepala Kris yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk di kelas Mr. Choi.

"Kris, kalau mengantuk, basuhlah mukamu! Kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk membasuh mukamu dan kembali ke sini. Dasar kau ini! Untung saja kau murid terpandai di sini, kalau tidak kau sudah kuusir keluar. Cepat, sudah 15 detik berjalan dari 5 menit yang kuberikan padamu!"

Kris bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan dengan gontai melewati meja teman-temannya, lalu menunduk kecil pada Mr. Choi, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Kepalanya pening, kejadian 1 tahun lalu di mana Tao memutuskan hubungannya dengan dirinya –dengan menyakitkan- itu tiba-tiba kembali mengusiknya. Kris mengobrak-abrik rambutnya frustasi dan masuk ke ruangan dengan plang bertuliskan "TOILET PRIA".

* * *

.

"Wah, badai semalam mengerikan! Aku sangat takut sampai-sampai aku berlindung di dalam lemariku!" kata seorang siswa dengan mata bulat seperti bola, Kyungsoo.

"Iya, benar. Ku pikir aku akan mati. Mana listrik juga padam. Sangat mencekam. Aku benar-benar takut setengah mati." Kali ini siswa berpipi bakpao, Xiumin, ikut angkat bicara.

"Aneh sekali ya, tak ada tanda-tanda akan badai. Bahkan Korean Meteorological Administration dibuat terkejut dengan kejadian semalam." Suho, sang ketua kelas ikut menambahi.

"Saat itu aku di luar rumah melihat bintang bertaburan dengan pacarku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja hujan dan angin besar mulai terjadi. Aku dan pacarku, Sehun, lari dan menyelamatkan diri di sebuah toko. Kami berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan dalam kondisi ketakutan. Wah, itu sangat romantis…" kata Luhan sambil membayangkan kembali kejadian semalam. Perkataan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan pandangan –yak,apa kau gila?- dari ketiga temannya. Mereka sedang asyik membahas badai besar yang terjadi semalam secara tiba-tiba. Obrolan mereka berlanjut dengan topik lain seperti topik tentang kekasih dan sebagainya, yang sesekali diwarnai gelak tawa.

"Minggir." Suara Kris pelan dan dingin, meminta jalan pada keempat sahabat itu yang masih cekikikan saat bercerita. Ayolah, posisi mereka memang menghalangi jalan keluar kelas. Suho duduk di dekat pintu sambil men-_charge _ponselnya, sambil sesekali mengutak-atiknya. Sementara tiga orang lainnya berada di sisi pintu yang lain sambil terus mengobrol. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan obrolan mereka, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar Kris sudah ada di situ –menunggu untuk dibiarkan lewat-.

"Kubilang MINGGIR!" teriak Kris sambil menendang salah satu meja di barisan paling depan. Kontan saja, empat sahabat itu langsung terkejut. Bahkan Kyungsoo sampai jatuh dari kursinya karena saking terkejutnya.

Kris melewati mereka dengan dingin, diikuti dengan pandangan –apa-dia-sedang-pms?-atau-apa-dia-sudah-tidak-waras?- dari empat sahabat itu.

Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pantatnya yang terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elegan itu.

"Apa Kris gila? Bisakah dia bicara baik-baik kalau mau lewat? Cih, dasar sombong!"

-Oh ayolah, dia tadi sudah memintanya 'cukup baik-baik'.-

Luhan angkat bicara.

"Dia mengerikan. Sungguh galak dan emosional. Belum lagi mukanya yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Padahal yang ku tahu tadinya dia tak seperti itu. Kyungsoo ya, kau tak apa-apa?"

Suho dan Xiumin hanya menggendikkan bahu mereka, lalu kembali melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

* * *

.

Kris terus berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPodnya dengan headset putih yang menutupi telinganya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa ekspresi, tanpa peduli dengan bisik-bisik seluruh siswa yang dilewatinya. Ia sudah bosan dengan semua itu. Mereka hanya akan membicarakan sikap kasarnya atau betapa mengerikannya dia saat berjalan dengan arogan dan tanpa ekspresi. Belum lagi, umpatan yang dilontarkan padanya, saat ia marah dan melampiaskannya di lingkungan sekitarnya.

Kris berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Saat melewati sebuah jembatan, ia berhenti, melepaskan headset yang sedari tadi menutupi telinganya. Pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm itu memukul besi pembatas jembatan, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dan menyisakan punggung tangannya yang memerah. Ia menatap langit yang biru itu lalu berteriak.

"ARGH! Ini menyebalkan! SIALAN KAU, TAO! Ini semua gara-gara dirimu!"

**TES**…

Setitik air membasahi tangan Kris yang masih merah akibat pukulannya tadi. Kris menatap titik air yang mulai menuruni tangannya dan jatuh ke tanah. Air? Tunggu itu bukan airmatanya, berarti ….

"Eh, itu tak mungkin, jangan-jangan…"

**BRES**…

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Dengan segera, tangan Kris mengambil tas yang sedari tadi ia gendong. Tangannya mencari-cari benda yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini –mari kita sebut itu payung- yang biasanya ia bawa. Tapi, sungguh sial, benda bernama payung itu tak ada di tasnya. Seragam Kris sudah basah kuyub, sementara hujan semakin deras mengguyur. Kris melemparkan tasnya ke samping, dan kembali berteriak.

"SIALAN! KENAPA AKU SIAL SEKALI! TAO, INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! SIALAN KAU! KALAU AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU, AKAN KUJADIKAN KAU MAKANAN NAGA! ARGHHHH…"

* * *

.

Tak jauh dari situ, di jalan yang lengang dan mulai tergenang air itu, tampak dua pemuda sebaya sedang berjalan dengan payung yang melindungi tubuh mereka dari air hujan. Dua pemuda? Sebaya? Ah jika kalian melihatnya sendiri, kalian pasti tak percaya, meskipun itu memang kenyataannya. Pemuda tinggi berseragam hitam yang memegang payung berwarna biru laut itu hanya memandang langit tanpa berkedip. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya, yang terlihat seperti anak kecil karena ukuran tubuhnya, apalagi dengan payung berwarna putih bermotifkan anjing kecil. Oh sangat sulit dipercaya, kan? Pemuda mungil yang berjalan di depannya asyik melompat-lompat, membuat air yang tergenang terciprat ke mana-mana. Senyumnya ceria sekali, begitu menikmati hujan yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"Yak, Yeol! Sampai kapan kau akan menurunkan hujan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini?" katanya sambil membalikkan badan pada pemuda tinggi di belakangnya. Senyumnya sangat manis tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat mengerikan. Jangan lupa, ia masih asyik melompat-lompat di atas genangan air, membuat celana abu-abunya itu basah kuyub.

"Baekkie," Chanyeol menguap," aku sudah putuskan. Karena setiap hari membosankan, dan aku semakin mengantuk, maka aku akan tidur saja. Bye Bye." kata Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan pemuda kecil itu yang sekarang sudah tidak melompat-lompat di air. Terlihat air muka pemuda mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu sedikit berubah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang melangkah dengan gontai, sementara hujan semakin deras. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah berada di sisi Chanyeol.

"Kau bercanda kan? Dan jangan katakan 'Bye Bye' tapi 'Ppai, Ppai' itu lebih terdengar imut." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lembut, diwarnai dengan senyum mengerikannya itu. Chanyeol sedikit bergidik melihat senyuman sahabatnya itu, ia lalu memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kantuknya sedikit menghilang –garis bawahi hanya sedikit- melihat senyuman iblis sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak bercanda. Aku serius!"

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya –ya senyum penuh arti itu-. Tetapi ia terdiam, menunggu jawaban Chanyeol yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Padahal tadinya kupikir karena dunia ini sudah mau berakhir, aku turun dari langit untuk datang menolong. Tapi ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun aku di sini, hal yang manusia lakukan tetap sama saja. Itu membuatku sangat bosan." Dia terhenti sejenak, menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu meneruskan perkataannya. "Jadi, intinya, kalau semuanya dihabiskan sekarang, rasanya jadi lebih lega. Bukankah begitu? Dan yang penting aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Kau lihat kan, mukaku yang tampan ini mulai kusut karena kurang tidur, dan itu bisa mengurangi ketampananku. Hahaha…." Kali ini Chanyeol sudah tertawa dengan keras.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol –dewa berkekuatan sempurna yang ditunjuk sebagai penentu apakah dunia ini masih perlu dipertahankan atau tidak- . Pemuda manis itu menutup payungnya, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Oh, lihatlah aura Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum itu sudah mulai gelap –jika kau bisa melihatnya-. Lalu tanpa babibu…

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti memukulku dengan payungmu itu! Appo! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terus saja melepaskan pukulan-pukulan maut dengan payung lucunya itu ke seluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Ia mengumpat, berteriak kasar, tapi masih dengan senyuman manis itu. Oh bukankah itu semakin mengerikan?

"Park Chanyeol idiot! Kalau kau tidur, semua akan habis! Semua akan mati! Dan kalau semua menghilang dari pandanganmu alias kau menutup matamu tertidur, semua akan hancur lebur! Yak Park Chanyeol idiot! Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu! Arachi!"

"Yak, yak, yak! Hentikan Baek! Sakit! Iya, iya… Aku mengerti, aku mengerti tuan Byun Baekhyun! Hentikan sekarang juga pukulanmu itu, kau mau membuatku ketampananku ternoda, hah?"

Baekhyun sudah kehilangan senyuman manis itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kelelahan karena ia begitu bersemangat memukul Chanyeol. Lihatlah, kini payungnya yang lucu tadi sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, memandang Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya, meminta Chanyeol menggantikan payung imutnya itu. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya. Oh Park Chanyeol, kali ini mati kau. Baekhyun kembali memukulkan payung yang sudah tak berbentuk itu pada Chanyeol, yang berteriak kesakitan. Adegan kekerasan yang tak penting itu akhirnya diakhiri dengan bendera putih yang dikibarkan Chanyeol. Ia memang tak bisa menang dari pengawal yang bertubuh mungil itu.

" Yak, gara-gara belakangan ini kau tak menjalankan tugasmu dengan serius, terjadi hujan mendadak seperti ini, kemudian badai, angin topan, dan gempa di sana sini. Kau kira berapa puluh ribu orang yang sudah meninggal di seluruh dunia, heoh? Jadi Yeol, berjanjilah untuk menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Arachi?"

"Oke, oke. Cih, kau ini cerewet sekali. Sebenarnya masa bodoh dengan semua itu, semuanya akan berakhir sama saja." kata Chanyeol lirih sambil memutar matanya malas.

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya, pribadinya berubah dari seekor puppy yang manis menjadi Rottweiler yang galak. Payungnya tadi sudah benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan, lalu apa yang bisa digunakannya untuk menghajar dewa kurang ajar itu? Aha, kaki dan tangannya, jangan lupa mulutnya. Dan jelas saja, tanpa butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun mulai menyerang, memukul, menendang bahkan menggigit Chanyeol hingga babak belur. Wah wah, dia seperti anjing gila yang perlu diberi vaksin. Ckck, kasihan Park Chanyeol mendapat pengawal mengerikan seperti itu.

Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol sudah kembali berjalan beriringan di bawah satu payung. Saat mereka masih asyik mengobrol –Baekhyun sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dan ia sudah menjadi seekor puppy yang manis lagi, sementara Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya mengobrol dan tidak membahas kejadian sebelumnya, walaupun ia sangat jengkel pada Baekhyun karena membuatnya babak belur, demi tidak melihat sisi kejam pemuda mungil itu lagi yang nyaris memakannya hidup-hidup-, Chanyeol melihat dia, ya dia, pria berambut pirang yang sudah basah kuyub di bawah derasnya hujan. Pemuda yang berseragam sama dengan Baekhyun itu sedang berdiri di tepi jembatan yang akan ia lewati. Sendirian, menatap langit.

"Wah, kasihan, dia basah kuyub!" Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sempat menendang pantat pemuda tiang itu karena tega membiarkannya kehujanan lagi.

"Ah, permisi. Mau pakai payungku? Nanti kau bisa masuk angin lho?" kata Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

Pemuda yang ia sapa itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin penuh kebencian. Lalu dengan keras, menepis payung yang disodorkan Chanyeol. Kris segera mengambil tas yang tadi ia lemparkan di sampingnya, lalu dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Yak Yeol, kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?" Baekhyun sudah berhasil menyusulnya.

'_Mengganggu saja. Orang-orang selalu saja seperti itu. Tertawa seenaknya. Berpura-pura baik dan peduli, walaupun dalam pikiran mereka aku hanyalah manusia yang menyedihkan dan mengerikan. Aku benci! AKU BENCI!'_

Deg… Chanyeol membacanya, ya, tanpa sadar ia membaca pikiran dan perasaan pemuda yang baru saja menepis payungnya dan menolak kebaikannya. Oh ayolah, belum pernah ada orang yang menolak Chanyeol, baik pria maupun wanita sebelumnya. Nah sekarang?

"Huwa…. Huwa…. Baekkie… Jantungku rasanya mau meledak…" kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yak, berhenti bertindak bodoh Park Chanyeol! Sudah jangan ladeni pemuda tadi!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baek, aduh, kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini, sakit. Bagaimana ini? Baekkie, bagaimana ini? Kalau demi pemuda itu, aku akan melakukan apapun deh! Serius!" Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya lalu dengan seringai, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara, seperti orang lagi berdemo. Dan lihatnya, cuaca yang tadi hujan, kini sudah berubah cerah. Matahari tiba-tiba bersinar sangat terang dan pelangi muncul di sebelah barat.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Belum pernah ada seorang baik pria atau wanita yang menolak pesonaku. Ah, ini… ini… Baek… inikah yang namanya cinta?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar, tapi Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan pandangan horror –Chanyeol sudah gila-.

"Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Park Chanyeol sinting! Jatuh cinta dengan manusia! Oh otakmu pasti sudah rusak parah, Yeol. Apa kau sadar apa yang kau bilang itu tak masuk akal?" kata Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Aku… Tapi ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan seperti ini. Aku harus bagaimana, Baek?" Kini giliran mata Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi puppy eyes menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah, pokoknya aku harus bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Ya, dia. Kris, itu namanya! Kris! Kris!" teriak Chanyeol bersemangat seperti orang gila. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun marah-marah.

"Yak, idiot! Berhenti jadi orang bodoh! Pemuda dingin macam itu apanya yang menarik sih? Dan jangan membaca pikiranku seenakmu!"

"Ah, dia juga satu kelas denganmu ya, Baekkie? Baekkie, bantu aku ya, ya, ya?" Park Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan tingkah sok imutnya. Oh, Baekhyun rasanya ingin muntah. Ia memang sering meminta Park Chanyeol sekali-kali bertingkah imut, tapi ia menyesal. Itu menjijikkan, ingin membuatnya muntah. Ckck. Dengan setengah berlari, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih senyam-senyum sendiri. Saat sadar dirinya ditinggal Baekhyun, dewa yang tadinya mengantuk itu langsung mengejar pengawalnya itu sambil terus berteriak.

"Yak!Byun Baekhyun. Aku suka dia! Kris, aku suka dia! Bantu aku! Ayolah! Baekkie…..!"

"Tidak! Hentikan Yeol! Kau menjijikkan!"

"Kris, aku datang!"

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

.

Well, that's chapter 1. Mind to give some reviews? My gratitude is yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca komik **Last Eden **karya **Chie Waseda**, mungkin akan menyadari sebagian besar isi chapter ini nyaris tidak ada dalam komik tersebut. Cerita di chapter ini hanyalah karangan saya semata *hasil bertapa semalam dan mendapat wangsit*. Harap maklum. (^.^)

~ . ~

Sebelum lanjut ke cerita, biar kubalas dulu review yang ada (untuk yang punya akun sudah aku balas lewat PM):

**Meldayana :** Kayaknya seru ya? Wah, seneng ada yang bilang gitu*hug*. Semoga saja aku bisa nglanjutin cerita ini dengan lebih seru. Hehe. Tapi tetep aja plot seru ini asli milik Chie Waseda, aku cuma dengan nekat ngubah sana sini seenak jidatku. Ckck, ini makin lama akan makin keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya karena harus disesuaikan dengan keadaan, kalo terlalu sesuai dengan cerita aslinya nanti akan janggal karena ini kan kuubah jadi yaoi. Ini udah dilanjut. Thanks for your review.

~ . ~

Terima kasih juga buat semua pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan baca fanfic absurd yang alakadarnya ini. Maaf kalau aneh dan ga menarik, maklum cuma penulis amatir, bukan pro-. Baru belajar juga. Jika ga suka, dianjurkan segera meninggalkan halaman ini, daripada menyita waktu kalian buat baca. Hehe, tapi kalau mau baca, dipersilakan, apalagi review.

Jangan jadi plagiator ya, karena bagaimana pun juga ini ide **Chie Waseda** yang sudah terkontaminasi dan berubah dengan ide absurdku. Jadi secara tidak langsung, aku juga punya hak milik juga *dikit*. Hehehe. Happy Reading!

* * *

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Review~**

* * *

**GOD WHO FALLS IN LOVE**

Chapter 2

-Being a Stalker-

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

**-DETIK SAAT SEORANG DEWA YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN SEMPURNA JATUH TERTIDUR, MAKA AKAN BERAKHIRLAH DUNIA-**

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Tubuh kecil yang sudah sejak semalam ditelan selimut itu terlihat menggeliat. Perlu beberapa menit bagi pemuda mungil itu untuk melempar selimutnya, dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang terbalut piyama bermotif lucu itu –oh, lihatlah gambar anjing-anjing kecil yang memenuhi piyamanya-, tapi ia ternyata masih bertahan dalam posisi meringkuk. Baekhyun membuka matanya, menguap sambil mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih kabur itu pada jam di dinding kamarnya. Sudah jam 6 pagi rupanya.

Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya dan menguap lagi. Nampak air mata sudah muncul di ujung matanya –karena masih mengantuk-. Sahabat sekaligus pengawal Chanyeol itu kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertahan dalam posisi duduk di atas kasur, dengan mata yang sesekali ia buka dan pejamkan.

"Oahm…"

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap sejak bangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Kemudian ia berdiri, mengambil selimut yang dilemparkannya tadi dan melipatnya, sambil merapikan tempat tidurnya yang lagi-lagi dipenuhi dengan corak dan ornamen anjing. Jika kalian melihat kamar pemuda mungil ini, semua hal di sana bertemakan dengan anjing –dinding, lantai, perabotan, hiasan, pernak-pernik, bahkan pakaiannya, oh jangan lupakan koleksi boxernya-. Biar kuberi tahu sesuatu, Baekhyun ini pencinta anjing, jadi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan hewan itu, akan dibeli dan dijadikan koleksinya.

Oh mari kita lupakan hal itu sejenak. Pemuda mungil itu sudah berjalan gontai meninggalkan kamarnya. Lihatnya matanya yang masih terpejam itu, seakan dia sedang tidur berjalan. Dia benar-benar terlihat lucu seperti anak kecil –dia memang sangat lucu kecuali saat dia sedang marah dengan menyunggingkan senyum 'penuh artinya' itu. Jika dia sudah begitu, lebih baik lari, bersembunyilah dan selamatkan dirimu.- Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian kembali melangkah sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan pintu dengan tulisan "**Park Chanyeol, _The Handsome _**_**God**_". Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pintu kamar itu.

"Yeol, keluarlah dari kamarmu! Kau tidak boleh tidur, kau tahu? Kalau aku mendapati kau tertidur, bersiaplah mati, Park Chanyeol!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Baekhyun membuka kamar Chanyeol, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok bertubuh jangkung itu di kamarnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya. Biasanya ia akan menemukan Chanyeol sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di kamarnya untuk menutupi rasa bosannya karena tidak boleh tertidur. Tapi, kali ini, Chanyeol sama sekali tak ada di kamar. Bahkan kamar ini seperti tidak terjamah sejak semalam.

Baekhyun menutup kamar sang dewa, sambil bertanya-tanya di mana keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia menuju ke arah ruang makan, membuka kulkas, dan mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Susu dingin itu cukup efektif membantunya untuk benar-benar sadar dan membuka matanya. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup pintu kulkas, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan itu, berharap bisa menemukan sosok dewa yang mulai malas menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar belakangan ini. Tapi nihil. Mata pemuda mungil itu akhirnya terfokus pada sebuah memo yang ditempelkan pada pintu kulkas.

**Aku pergi duluan. Sudah kumasakkan bubur untuk sarapan pagi. Dijamin enak dan tak akan membunuhmu. Hehehe. Aku harus mengejar buruanku.**

**-With Love, Park Chanyeol, si dewa yang tampan-**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya membaca memo yang dituliskan pada _sticky note_ berwarna kuning itu. Ia mengambil cermin kecil di sakunya, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada benda itu, sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan. Di sana ia menemukan semangkuk bubur yang berwarna putih pucat dan sedikit kecoklatan –kalian bisa melihat itu tidak nampak seperti bubur-. Tapi pemuda mungil itu tidak benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam mangkuk. Ia terlalu fokus mencermati apa yang tampak dari cerminnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi, lalu menyendokkan ke mulutnya apa yang dibilang Chanyeol sebagai bubur itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Lagi-lagi, matanya tidak beralih dari cermin di tangannya. Di cermin itu, tampak Chanyeol sedang terlihat di depan apotek membeli sesuatu. Oh, si pemuda kecil ini rupanya sedang memantau Chanyeol dengan cermin ajaibnya. Ia masih akan terfokus pada cerminnya, kalau saja ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan memenuhi mulutnya. Dengan segera, Baekhyun menyemburkan bubur itu, lalu mengambil air untuk membersihkan mulutnya dari rasa yang hampir membuatnya mati itu.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan! Dia mau membunuhku rupanya. Cih, benda menjijikkan apa yang dia masak?" Baekhyun memandang jijik semangkok bubur di depannya dengan pandangan mau muntah. Bisa-bisanya dia tanpa sadar mau memakan masakan buatan Chanyeol. Padahal jelas-jelas, Baekhyun tahu seumur hidupnya Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa memasak sendiri. Pemuda yang sangat menyukai anjing itu kemudian mengambil mangkok berisi bubur yang gagal itu, lalu membawanya ke arah tempat pencucian piring di dapur. Ia baru saja saja akan membuang isi mangkok itu ke tempat sampah, saat pemandangan di depannya membuat matanya melotot seakan mau keluar.

Baiklah, biar kugambarkan apa yang dilihat pemuda mungil kita ini. Sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan -entah yang masih utuh, atau yang sudah setengah terpotong- berserakan di mana-mana, di meja, di lantai, bahkan ada selada yang tergantung di kipas dan ikut berputar searah jarum jam. Belum lagi perabotan masak yang sudah tidak lagi di tempatnya, bahkan lihat itu ada panci yang entah bagaimana caranya teronggok di jemuran payung di samping rumah. Dapur itu benar-benar seperti kapal pecah.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan mangkok itu, mengambil sebuah pisau daging yang cukup besar lalu dengan mata melotot dan senyum mengerikannya yang terkembang, ia mengacung-acungkan pisau itu sambil berteriak

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!"

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

"Hatchi… Hatchi…"

Sejak semalam, Kris tidak berhenti bersin. Ia merasa badannya sangat tidak enak, mungkin efek dari kehujanan kemarin. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu semakin mengeratkan syal putih yang melilit lehernya. Jika Kris orang normal, maka tentunya dia akan memilih tidak berangkat sekolah dan tetap meringkuk di bawah selimutnya setelah makan sup ayam hangat dan obat. Tapi Kris bukan orang seperti itu, atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa seperti itu. Ia bukanlah orang yang betah tinggal di rumah sehingga memilih meninggalkannya sepagi mungkin –alasan paling masuk akal hanyalah pergi ke sekolah-. Yang penting segera keluar dari apa yang orang bilang sebagai rumah itu. Bagi Kris, rumahnya hanyalah tempat untuk tidur saja. Lagipula keluarganya tidak akan peduli apakah dia sakit atau tidak. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka masing-masing.

"Hatchi… Hatchi…"

Kris mengambil tisu dari saku jaketnya, lalu mengusap hidungnya yang mulai memerah dan sedikit berair itu. Oh, ayolah, setampan apapun dia, Kris tetaplah manusia yang bisa tetap sakit bahkan penyakit flu bisa saja menyerangnya. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu memutuskan berhenti, duduk di sebuah kursi di taman yang masih terlihat sepi itu. Sudah jam 6.15, tapi tak banyak orang yang berada di taman itu. Mungkin udara terlalu dingin sehingga membuat orang malas keluar dan memilih berlama-lama meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Kris mengambil tas punggungnya, mengeluarkan sebuah headset putih yang selalu menemaninya, dan memasangnya untuk menutupi kedua belah telinganya yang terlihat memerah. Dengan segera ia mencolokkan ujung headset itu pada Ipodnya, lalu memutar lagu kesukaannya. Selagi menikmati lagu itu, ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua belah tangannya yang sedikit pucat, berharap sedikit kehangatan tercipta. Ia memang kedinginan, bahkan jaket dan syal yang melekat di tubuhnya tak mampu membuatnya merasa hangat.

Kris baru saja akan bangkit berdiri, saat tiba-tiba tampak sesosok laki-laki di depannya yang menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik hitam yang entah apa isinya. Mata pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm itu beralih ke arah wajah pemuda di depannya yang terlihat seperti orang tolol dengan senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Kris hanya menatapnya dingin seakan-akan berkata 'Siapa kau? Singkirkan senyum idiotmu itu! Menyebalkan!'. Entah kenapa, pemuda di depan Kris itu malah semakin lebar mengembangkan senyumnya, bahkan nampak ia sedikit tertawa. Kris mulai berpikir orang di depannya itu pasti sudah gila.

"Untukmu, Kris." Pemuda di depannya itu masih saja menyodorkan kantong plastik berwarna hitam yang isinya terlihat penuh itu –entah dipenuhi apa-.

Kris terkejut. Untuknya? Apa isinya? Jangan-jangan pemuda di depannya ini anggota dari mafia pencuri organ yang berusaha mendekatinya untuk dijadikan korban. Kris berusaha membuang jauh pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya itu. Eh, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namanya?

"Kau si-?"

"Park Chanyeol. Panggil aku Chanyeol. Siswa kelas 2 SM High School. Kau Kris, siswa kelas 2 XOXO High School kan?" kata Chanyeol dengan santai. Senyuman lebar masih tersungging di bibirnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. Kris benar-benar melihatnya seperti seorang idiot, idiot yang cukup manis. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang dirinya? Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Kris berpikir kalau pemuda di depannya ini punya niat jahat padanya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" kata Kris dingin.

"Hei, aku cuma mau memberimu ini. Itu saja!" Chanyeol memindahkan kantong plastik ke tangan Kris dengan sedikit memaksa. Kris menepisnya dengan sedikit marah. Kantong plastik itu terjatuh di depannya, dan robek, memperlihatkan semua isinya yang kini bertebaran.

"Hei, dengar ya, siapapun dirimu! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Jauhi aku! Aku tidak butuh apa yang kau be-" Kris terdiam melihat isi kantong plastik hitam itu.

"Bukannya kau membutuhkan semuanya, Kris? Dan bukankah sudah kuberitahu namaku Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan itu. Ada beberapa obat flu, tisu, sebotol air mineral, sekotak susu, dan kimbap yang masih terbungkus rapi. Kris menatapnya tak percaya. Itu semua benda yang ia pikirkan. Kris butuh obat dan air mineral untuk mengobati flunya, dan jujur, ia memang lapar. Ia membayangkan kimbap dan sekotak susu untuk sarapannya. Seperti biasa ia memang memilih tidak sarapan daripada harus bertemu keluarganya. Bagaimana pemuda yang tampak sedang memunguti barang-barang di depannya itu tahu apa yang ia butuhkan? Jangan-jangan...

"Yak! Kau! Siapa tadi namamu? Chan... Chan... Ah untuk apa aku peduli dengan namamu. Tidak penting! You're a stalker, right?" seru Kris dengan setengah emosi. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan mata sedikit merah karena marah dan sedikit mengantuk.

Chanyeol sudah memunguti semua barang yang jatuh tadi, lalu meletakkannya di kursi yang tadi diduduki Kris.

"Hei, namaku Chanyeol, Kris. Tapi khusus untukmu, kau boleh memanggilku Channie kok. Kurasa itu lebih manis, iya kan? Dan aku, seorang stalker? Hahaha... Kau pasti bercanda." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa ceria.

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol itu, Kris berasa ingin muntah. Apa laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar tidak waras? Ah, ia ingin berteriak frustasi. Ia lapar, sakit dan saat ini harus berhadapan dengan pemuda idiot yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ini pasti efek kesialan yang harus ia hadapi gara-gara mengenal seorang Tao. Kris memang selalu melimpahkan semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya pada Tao. Bagi Kris, Tao itu pembawa kesialan untuknya. Semenjak bertemu dan berkencan dengan Tao –yang pada akhirnya berakhir dengan putus-, hidup Kris tidak pernah sama lagi.

Kris baru saja akan meninggalkan Chanyeol, saat tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda yang dikendarai seorang anak SMP melintas dan nyaris menabraknya. Ia mungkin akan terluka, kalau Chanyeol tidak menariknya. Yak! Tidak terluka? Kau pasti bercanda. Chanyeol menariknya, dan malah membiarkan Kris jatuh tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elit. Telapak tangannya memerah dan meninggalkan luka dengan sedikit darah di sana.

"Ah, Kris. Maafkan aku! Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu, malah membuatnya terjatuh. Aduh, maaf Kris. Tidak sengaja. Maaf." Chanyeol segera berjongkok di samping Kris, sambil mencoba menolong pemuda yang tampak membersihkan tangannya dan seluruh bajunya yang terkena debu. Kris menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau mau membunuhku? Menjauh dariku! Dasar idiot!" Kris berdiri lalu beranjak pergi. Ia merasa harinya benar-benar sial. Ia benar-benar merasa ingin membunuh seorang sekarang.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Kris, menariknya dan kemudian membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk tetap duduk.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja?" Mata Chanyeol kini sudah tampak seperti mata anak anjing yang minta dikasihani. Entah kenapa Kris tak tahan dengan tatapan ala _puppy eyes_ itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ah, tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku belikan obat untuk lukamu."

"Hei, sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh apapun darimu!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Tetaplah di sini, atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Kau mengancamku?" Kris menaikkan alisnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu tak apa, Kris! Hehehe..." Chanyeol kembali memamerkan deretan giginya yang sangat rapi itu.

"Yak!" Kris sudah kembali meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Aku bercanda. Tapi aku serius akan membelikanmu obat. Anggap saja sebagai tanggungjawabku sudah membuatmu jatuh. Okay? Tetap di situ sampai aku kembali, atau aku akan mencarimu sampai ketemu!" Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan Kris sambil terus melambaikan tangannya. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Bertemu dengan orang idiot dan ia mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar merasa sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kris! Kau boleh minum obat flu itu! Itu memang untukmu! Kalau mau, kau boleh makan kimbapnya! Kalau tak mau buang saja! Okay? Tetap di sana ya! Aku mengawasimu." Seru Chanyeol dari jauh dengan diakhiri dengan gerakan dari kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang ia gerakkan mengarah ke kedua bola matanya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke Kris berulang-ulang kali. Ia masih tak lupa dengan senyuman idiot yang ia sunggingkan, sampai akhirnya ia menghilang di sebuah belokan.

Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia berusaha memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang pemuda idiot yang ia temui itu, tapi gagal.

"Hatchi... Hatchi..."

Kris bersin-bersin lagi. Matanya beralih pada barang-barang di sampingnya. Butuh waktu lama, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil obat flu dan air mineral. Dengan cepat, obat itu sudah berada dalam lambungnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan obat itu untuk cepat menyembuhkan flunya.

Berdiam beberapa menit setelah meminum obat, membuat Kris mengantuk, tapi ia tak bisa tidur. Rasa lapar menderanya. Ia kembali menatap kimbap yang masih terbungkus rapi itu. Tapi ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk memakan kimbap yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Lagi-lagi, matanya berkhianat. Ia kembali menatap kimbap itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang lagi, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, dan setelah memastikan tidak ada orang, ia segera membuka bungkus kimbap itu, dan memakannya. Tak sampai 5 menit, kimbap itu sudah tandas. Dengan segera, Kris membuang bungkus kimbap itu ke tempat sampah, lalu meminum air mineralnya. Ia kembali mendengarkan Ipodnya, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya sejak tadi dari ujung belokan. Ya benar, seorang Park Chanyeol yang terus menerus tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Kris.

Chanyeol segera memulai aktingnya. Ia sedikit berlari dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat menuju ke arah Kris. Ia juga berlagak sedikit terengah-engah seolah-olah kelelahan karena berlari untuk membeli obat untuk pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kris, kau menungguku? Aku benar-benar terharu, Kris." Lagi, senyum lebar bodoh itu tersungging.

"Aku tidak menunggumu, idiot. Aku hanya lelah. Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Kata Kris dingin, egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa ia menunggu Chanyeol.

"Apapun alasanmu, kuanggap kau menungguku. Hehehe. Oh, kau sudah meminum obat dan memakan kimbapnya?" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk obat yang sudah tidak utuh lagi, dan bungkus kimbap yang sudah menghilang. Chanyeol berpura-pura terlihat senang, padahal ia hanya ingin menggoda Kris. Sejujurnya ia sudah tahu semuanya karena ia dari tadi mengawasi pemuda jangkung itu.

"Hei, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya meminum obatnya. Kimbapnya aku buang. Kau pasti tak berpikir kalau aku memakan kimbap yang sudah kotor karena debu itu kan? Cih." Kris memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya.

"Ah benarkah? Padahal kimbap itu aku beli dengan mahal. Malah dibuang, kan sayang. Aku mau memakannya kalau tadi kau tak mau." Chanyeol berpura-pura mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ya, Chanyeol tadi sudah memberikan kimbap itu padanya, tapi ternyata ia juga punya keinginan memakannya sendiri. Dasar pemuda idiot, pikirnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari tas punggungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kris. Kapas, obat merah, alkohol, dan beberapa plester bergambar lucu.

"Untukmu!"

Kris menatap benda-benda itu. Dan dia sedikit melotot melihat plester berwarna merah menyala dengan gambar phoenix berwarna keemasan. Darimana pemuda idiot itu mendapatkan plester yang aneh itu? Dan ia harus memakainya? Ah, ia pasti sedang bercanda.

"Kubantu mengobati lukamu ya?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu. Aku terburu-buru!" Kris mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi pemuda dengan 185 cm itu mengejarnya, lalu memasukkan dengan paksa barang-barang itu ke dalam tas Kris.

"Pastikan kau memakainya. Okay! Sampai jumpa lagi Kris. Kita akan sering bertemu." kata Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Senyuman masih menghiasi bibirnya dan ia juga terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kris yang menatapnya horor.

"Tao, ini semua salahmu! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan dan idiot seperti Chanyeol itu! Tao, ini semua gara-gara dirimu. Awas kau! Argh..." Kris terus mengumpat sambil setengah berlari, berusaha secepat mungkin jauh dari pemuda yang terus menerus melambai dan tersenyum padanya itu. Ah, hari itu akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang untuk Kris.

~ . ~

-To be Continued-

* * *

~ .~

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin ngaco dan absurd. Huwaa. Maaf, maaf. T_T

Salah satu inspirasi chapter ini, gara-gara aku nonton Kris yang awalnya jaim makan ayam dan ddeokbokki di EXO's showtime. Bener-bener deh tu abang naga jaim bener, walaupun akhirnya mau. Aigo. Ya sudahlah, ada yang mau mampir baca dan review?

With love

**-Cha-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : **Alur yang makin absurd, amburadul dan ga jelas. Typo bertebaran. **OOC**. **Boys Love**. Fanfic yang makin hari jauh dari komik aslinya, dipenuhi dengan ide gila yang didapat dari wangsit hasil bertapa setiap hari di sela-sela kesibukan. Chapter ini lagi-lagi bualanku. *ketawa nista*

Chapter ini **agak panjang**, membosankan dan** less humor** *padahal memang ga bisa buat humor*. **A lot of narration**.

~ . ~

Call me **Cha**. Jadi jangan manggil (Au)Thor atau (Ad)Min. Haha, soalnya aku ngrasa kalau dipanggil Thor tu sama dengan nama Dewa petir, kalau dipanggil Mimin mirip nama si pocong di tivi dulu. Eh itu Mumun dink, haha, abaikan saja. :D Just call me **Cha**. Tararengkyu.

~ . ~

Again, thanks for the readers who read this absurd story. Still, I'm a newbie here, trying to write fanfiction with my own style, hoping you will read and like it. If you don't like this kind of story, it's okay. I'll never force you to do it. If you like it, please read and give me some reviews. But again, I won't force you for giving me reviews, as long as you enjoy reading my story. I appreciate all of you. Gracias.

This is **Chie Waseda**'s story contaminated with **my absurd plot**. I have my own part here. Happy Reading!

* * *

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Review~**

* * *

**GOD WHO FALLS IN LOVE**

Chapter 3

-Bad Luck-

* * *

~ . ~

**-DETIK SAAT SEORANG DEWA YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN SEMPURNA JATUH TERTIDUR, MAKA AKAN BERAKHIRLAH DUNIA-**

~ . ~

* * *

"Hosh… Hosh…"

Kris memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Terlihat peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu. Ah rupanya, pemuda jangkung kita ini terus berlari tanpa berhenti sejak tadi, setelah meninggalkan pemuda dengan senyum idiot yang ditemuinya di taman. Ia sesekali masih menoleh ke belakang, takut kalau-kalau pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu kembali mengikuti dan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Kris merasa harus sangat berhati-hati dengan Chanyeol, entah ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Yang pasti, ia hanya merasa perlu waspada dengan idiot itu. Lagi-lagi, ia merasa hidupnya tak akan sama lagi setelah bertemu dengan makhluk dengan deretan gigi yang rapi itu. Dulu Tao, dan sekarang Chanyeol. Ah, dia bisa benar-benar gila.

Dengan ekspresi dingin, ia terus melangkah menuju kelasnya. Sesekali terdengar bisik-bisik saat ia lewat. Ah, Kris sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Ia hanya menaikkan volume suara Ipodnya sehingga ia tak perlu mendengar gunjingan atau obrolan tak penting dari siswa-siswa di sekolahnya itu. Toh ia juga tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kris baru saja akan memasuki ruangan kelasnya, saat pemandangan dalam kelasnya menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu.

Terlihat Tao sedang sibuk mengusap-usap rambut dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, seorang siswa di kelas Kris yang terkenal dengan mata bulatnya. Tao tampak sangat senang saat melakukan itu, sementara Kyungsoo hanya terlihat malas menanggapinya. Ia justru terlihat sangat risih dengan perlakuan Tao yang seenaknya sendiri datang ke kelasnya pagi ini dan melakukan hal menggelikan seperti itu. Padahal jelas-jelas, Tao itu bukan pacarnya dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyukainya, meskipun dia itu salah satu siswa populer di sekolah.

Kris hanya menatap dengan jijik apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Tao dari pintu. Sementara mereka yang sedang sibuk berduaan itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ada aura membunuh yang keluar dari Kris.

"Kris! Mau sampai kapan kau berhenti di depan pintu! Kami butuh masuk ke kelas! Bel sudah hampir berbunyi!" seru Suho, ketua kelasnya. Gara-gara Kris berhenti di depan pintu, beberapa anak terlihat tertahan di luar kelas. Mereka ingin segera masuk ke kelas sebelum terlambat, sebelum Mr. Kim, guru matematika yang sangat kejam itu, menghukum mereka dengan hukuman yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

"Berisik! Itu bukan urusanku!" teriak Kris pada segerombolan siswa-siswa yang sekelas dengannya itu. Matanya memerah menahan emosi yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja. Oh, baiklah, dia sudah mulai meledak, lihatlah asap yang seakan muncul dari kepalanya.

"Yak! Aku tak peduli seberapa hebat dirimu, Kris! Aku juga tak peduli apa yang membuatmu menghalangi pintu! Sekarang, biarkan kami masuk! Kami tak ingin menerima hukuman dari Mr. Kim! Minggir!" Xiumin yang bertubuh kecil merangsek masuk, melewati tubuh tinggi Kris dan akhirnya berhasil masuk kelas. Hal itu membuat Kris terdorong sedikit ke belakang, dan membuat anak-anak yang tertahan di luar tadi berebutan memasuki kelas. Mereka tak mau mengambil resiko terlambat satu menit saja untuk kelas Mr. Kim.

Keributan di luar kelas itu membuat Tao menghentikan tingkah isengnya menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba memicingkan matanya, melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan, tiba-tiba matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Kris. Tao hanya mengeluarkan seringainya seakan meremehkan Kris. Padahal jelas-jelas pemuda panda itu melihat dengan jelas aura membunuh yang luar biasa dari pemuda bersurai pirang di depan pintu. Ia memilih tidak mempedulikan tatapan dingin di luar sana. Tao kembali sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo yang sudah beberapa kali menepis tangannya bahkan mengumpat karena tindakannya itu.

Kris menatap Tao dengan sebal. Emosinya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia membanting pintu kelas dengan keras yang menyebabkan seluruh penghuni kelasnya kaget dan mengumpat 'Yak! Kris! Kau memang gila! Kenapa ada orang segila itu di sekolah ini, eoh!'.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

** Drap… Drap… Drap….**

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke atap sekolah. Terdengar suara bel tanda masuk, saat ia tiba di tempat yang ia sukai itu. Atap sekolah memang menjadi tempat pelarian favoritnya dari segala masalah. Ah, rupanya pemuda tampan kita ini memutuskan membolos kelas Mr. Kim. Ia memilih membolos karena ia takut ia melampiaskan emosinya yang sudah meletup-letup itu di dalam kelas. Tidak masalah baginya, jika yang kena pelampiasannya itu siswa yang lain, tapi kalau Mr. Kim yang kena? Bisa-bisa ia mati digorok oleh guru matematikanya itu. Dan Kris masih terlalu menyayangi nyawanya.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu melemparkan tasnya ke sebuah kursi di atap. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah meja tak terpakai sambil menatap langit, mencoba menenangkan emosinya. Kris menarik nafas panjang, menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi benar-benar membuatnya emosi. Tao, pemuda panda itu, pemuda yang sangat Kris benci sepenuh hati. Pemuda yang menjadi pacarnya selama seminggu setahun yang lalu, pemuda yang memutuskan dirinya setelah menciumnya, pemuda yang mengatakan kalau dia membosankan.

"Argh…! SIALAN KAU, TAO!" Kris beranjak bangkit dan duduk, lalu mengacak-acak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi. Sampai kapan dia akan menjadi seperti ini?

Banyak orang mungkin Kris terlalu berlebihan menanggapi apa yang dilakukan Tao padanya. Berlebihan? Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda. Perbuatan Tao itu benar-benar berefek besar pada kehidupan Kris.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Awalnya, Kris, siswa dengan tinggi 187 cm itu, cukup populer di kalangan siswa dan siswi di XOXO high school. Kris begitu pintar dan tentunya sangat tampan. Ia selalu mengikuti berbagai perlombaan akademis dan sering mendapatkan juara. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang berlomba-lomba antre untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tapi Kris selalu menolaknya. Ia tak menerima pernyataan cinta yang ditujukan padanya. Ia hanya akan tersenyum ramah dan menolak pernyataan-pernyataan itu dengan halus dengan alasan lebih baik berteman saja. Bagi Kris, buku dan musik adalah pacarnya. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya terlihat keren. Ia terlihat sangat berkarisma saat ia terlihat dengan membaca buku atau mendengarkan music.

Di awal tahun ajaran pertama di sekolahnya, Kris sangat dekat dengan Tao, seorang siswa pindahan dari China yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Pemuda bermata panda itu pindah ke sekolah Kris beberapa bulan setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Kris cepat akrab dengannya karena Tao mempunyai kendala dalam berkomunikasi, dan pemuda yang terkenal karena kejeniusannya itu ternyata mampu berbahasa China dengan baik. Itulah alasan mengapa Kris membantu Tao belajar menggunakan bahasa Korea, dan mereka semakin dekat dan selalu terlihat bersama.

Semakin hari keakraban di antara Kris dan Tao semakin tercipta. Kris mulai menaruh hati pada siswa mirip panda itu. Baginya, Tao begitu manis dan sangat ceria. Ia bisa membuat Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pacarnya yang dulu –buku-buku dan musik- dan saat itu Kris menjadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperhatikan Tao.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ternyata Tao menjadi seorang siswa yang sangat populer. Kemampuan wushunya yang di atas rata-rata membuatnya cepat terkenal di sekolah. Belum lagi, prestasinya di cabang olahraga yang lain membuat tingkat kepopulerannya meroket tajam. Tak hanya siswa dan siswi seangkatan yang tertarik padanya, kakak kelasnya bahkan rela berlutut dan mengemis cinta pada pemuda manis itu. Kepopuleran Tao memberi sedikit efek pada kedekatannya dengan Kris. Tao lebih sering berlatih dan menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman yang memiliki hobi sama di bidang olahraga, sementara Kris akan sibuk dengan kegiatannya di bidang akademis. Apalagi kemampuan berbahasa Tao juga sudah lebih baik, jadi ia tak perlu pergi ke mana-mana dengan Kris lagi.

Walaupun mulai menjauh, Kris masih menyimpan rasa untuk Tao. Pemuda panda itu benar-benar sudah mencuri hatinya, mengisi otaknya yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan rumus atau hafalan pelajaran itu, menggantinya dengan semua hal tentang siswa asal China itu. Karena itu, suatu hari, Kris memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta pada Tao, dan hal yang mengejutkan adalah Tao menerimanya. Luar biasa. Kris begitu gembira, ingin sekali ia melompat-lompat dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat itu.

Itulah awal dari hubungan percintaan mereka. Kris dan Tao kembali dekat dan membuat sekolah gempar dengan berita pacaran dua siswa populer itu. Tao sering bermanja-manja dengan Kris, dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu akan memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk pandanya itu atau mengelus surai hitam Tao dengan lembut. Para siswa dan siswi begitu iri dengan kemesraan mereka itu. Mereka berharap pasangan itu segera putus, sehingga mereka bisa mengambil kesempatan dekat dengan siswa sepopuler Kris dan Tao.

Tao sering menemani Kris membaca buku atau mendengarkan musik, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kris akan mendukung dan menunggu Tao menyelesaikan latihannya. Tapi ternyata hubungan mereka diwarnai perbedaan. Tao sangat menyukai keluar bersama kawan-kawannya, sementara Kris akan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan kejadian menyakitkan itu terjadi. Tao memutuskan Kris dengan cara yang tidak elit. Memutuskannya setelah menciumnya, memutuskannya setelah menyebutnya membosankan.

Sebenarnya Kris bisa menerima keputusan Tao itu. Hanya saja kebenciannya muncul, saat Tao menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Tao memberitahukan pada kawan-kawannya betapa membosankannya berpacaran dengan Kris, seorang jenius di sekolah itu. Ia membesar-besarkan masalah itu sehingga membuat kegemparan yang sangat heboh di sekolah. Semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu membicarakan Kris dan mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Tao. Mereka yang tadinya memuja Kris, sekarang malah berbalik meninggalkannya. Penggemar Kris semakin berkurang dan beralih menjadi penggemar Tao.

Mendapat perlakuan dan olok-olok seperti itu, Kris menjadi sangat kecewa dan shock. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Peristiwa itu memberi efek yang sangat besar di hidupnya. Tak ada lagi orang yang akan mengelu-elukan namanya. Memang ia tidak terlalu menanggapi pujian-pujian itu karena sudah menganggapnya biasa. Tapi saat semua itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi bisik-bisik negatif, ternyata rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Kris akhirnya berubah, dari sosok yang ramah menjadi kasar dan dingin. Hidupnya tak pernah sama lagi. Ditambah tak lama setelah kejadian itu, orang tuanya menjadi sering bertengkar dan akhirnya memutuskan sibuk sendiri-sendiri dengan bisnisnya, membuat Kris kehilangan perhatian. Karena semua hal yang ada di hidup Kris berubah dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu merasa sangat frustasi.

Mulai saat itu, dia sangat membenci Tao sepenuh hatinya. Tao adalah sumber kesialannya, hal buruk yang menimpanya adalah gara-gara Tao. Ya, semuanya karena Tao.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Kris turun dari meja yang sempat menjadi tempatnya berbaring, lalu dengan frustasi ia mengangkat benda itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan emosi yang meluap-luap, ia melemparkan meja itu, membuat benda yang cukup berat itu terlempar tak jauh darinya.

"Sial! SIAL! SIAL! TAO SIALAN! Haish! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu! ARGH!"

Kris berteriak dengan keras. Tak peduli, siswa dan guru yang mungkin akan mendengar teriakannya itu. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan semuanya.

Setelah berteriak dan melemparkan meja –yang tidak bersalah- itu, Kris merasa lebih baik. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa perih di telapak tangannya. Tampak telapak tangannya itu semakin memerah dan meninggalkan luka memanjang yang mengeluarkan darah. Ah, Kris lupa dengan luka yang disebabkan si idiot yang ia temui di taman. Ia bahkan belum mengobatinya, dan sekarang akibat ia terlalu bersemangat melampiaskan emosinya, lukanya itu semakin parah.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut atap itu. Ia melepas jaket dan syal yang membelit lehernya, lalu membuka kran air di situ untuk membersihkan debu dan darah dari lukanya. Setelah merasa telapak tangannya bersih, Kris mengambil tasnya, mencoba mencari-cari barang yang disusupkan secara paksa oleh bocah idiot bernama Park Chanyeol tadi. Kris menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Ia menatap horror plester berwarna merah itu, lalu menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Darimana bocah idiot itu membeli plester dengan motif dan warna mencolok mata seperti itu? Kris tak habis pikir dengan hal itu.

Ia segera mengambil kapas, membuka alcohol dan segera membersihkan lukanya. Kris meringis menahan rasa perih akibat luka itu. Aigo, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Membiarkan lukanya terbuka dan membuka kemungkinan semakin bertambah parah? Kris menatap obat merah di depannya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada plester mencolok mata itu. Kris meniup-niup poninya. Sesekali ia mengernyitkan keningnya, terlihat sangat keras memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

'Pakai. Tidak. Pakai. Tidak. Pakai.'

Berulang kali Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada plester yang dianggapnya norak itu. Ayolah Kris, putuskan.

"Aish, kenapa bocah itu harus memberiku plester norak seperti itu sih? Menggelikan! Kekanakan sekali! Tidak, aku tidak akan memakainya!"

Kris membuang pandangannya. Tapi tak lama, matanya kembali mengarah pada plester norak itu. Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Ckck, Kris benar-benar mempersulit dirinya sendiri dengan memikirkan hal tak penting itu. Lama, akhirnya tangan Kris bergerak mengambil plester itu.

Baru saja Kris akan membuka plester itu dan memasangkan tangannya, terdengar suara yang mengagetkannya.

**Brak!**

Suara pintu penghubung atap dan tangga terdengar dibuka dan dibanting dengan keras. Sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada pintu kelasnya tak berdosa tadi. Kris menghentikan aktifitasnya membuka plester berwarna merah menyala itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Terlihat seorang siswa mungil dengan penuh emosi melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berteriak marah tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kris di situ.

"Yak! Awas kalau kau pulang, Yeol! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu! Mencincangmu sampai tak berbentuk lagi! SIAL!"

Kris mengenal siswa itu. Byun Baekhyun, siswa yang duduk di deretan meja ketiga. Siswa yang tampak selalu ceria dan menyunggingkan senyumannya pada siapapun. Tapi Kris dapat melihatnya, senyum yang ditebarkannya itu senyum penuh arti, senyum yang sangat mengerikan. Kris selalu bergidik ngeri melihat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Kris masih melihat Baekhyun yang penuh emosi, berteriak-teriak dan mengumpat. Entah siapapun yang membuatnya semarah itu, yang pasti orang itu pasti cukup hebat, karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan amarahnya sampai seperti itu, dan menghilangkan senyum penuh arti yang selalu ia sunggingkan itu.

"SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN! AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU! ARGHHHHH!" Baekhyun menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Ia masih saja tidak menyadari keberadaan Kris yang menatapnya horor. Pemuda mungil itu melihat sebuah kaleng bekas minuman di depannya, dan dengan penuh emosi, ia menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Kaleng itu melayang dan terbang, tinggi dan jauh, sampai akhirnya mendarat dengan tidak elit di kepala seorang siswa tinggi yang pasti kau jelas tahu dia siapa.

"Awww…" Kris mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi tempat pendaratan kaleng terbang itu.

Mendengar suara mengaduh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sana. Dilihatnya, seorang siswa yang tak asing sedang sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang jadi korban dari kaleng terbang yang ia tendang tadi.

"Ya ampun! Maafkan aku! Ah maaf, aku benar-benar tak sengaja!" Siswa yang seperti anak kecil itu segera menghampiri Kris. Kemarahan Baekhyun menghilang secara tiba-tiba saat menyadari siapa yang jadi korban. Sungguh, demi apapun, ia paling tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan siswa bersurai pirang yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya itu. Eh, tapi justru sekarang ia harus bermasalah karena keteledorannya, ah bukan, ini semua gara-gara Park Chanyeol. Awas kau Chanyeol! Baekhyun benar-benar memutuskan untuk memberikan pelajaran yang setimpal pada Chanyeol sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kris?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia masih saja sibuk mengusap kepalanya. Pikirannya benar-benar penuh dengan umpatan sekarang. Kenapa ia harus mengalami kesialan hari ini, bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan yang membuatnya mengalami hal-hal buruk, Chanyeol si idiot yang muncul seperti hantu yang memberikan perhatian yang membuatnya ingin muntah, Tao yang pernah menyakitinya yang melakukan hal menjijikkan dengan Kyungsoo, dan sekarang Baekhyun, siswa yang tak pernah ia kenal –meskipun Baekhyun teman sekelasnya- yang menjadikannya korban pendaratan kaleng terbang karena emosinya –entah pada siapa-. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna, masih adakah kesialan yang akan dialaminya hari ini?

"Kris? Kau baik-baik saja?" kembali Baekhyun melayangkan pertanyaannya. Ia berharap manusia tanpa ekspresi di depannya itu tak kenapa-kenapa. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mau membuat masalah dengan Kris.

"Baik-baik saja? Kau bercanda! Bertemu idiot yang ingin membuatku muntah, melihat kejadian menjijikkan di kelas, dan menjadi korban kaleng terbangmu, kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?! Sial!" Oh Kris, kau sudah mencurahkan semua masalahmu pada orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal baik. Sungguh jarang sekali terjadi. Ckckck.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja. Aku tak tahu kau di sini. Kupikir hanya aku yang ada di atap. Sungguh Kris, aku minta maaf ya?" Baekhyun menunjukkan senjata andalannya, puppy eyesnya. Kris lagi-lagi memandang horror pada tatapan itu. Kenapa hari ini dia harus dua kali mendapat tatapan memelas yang justru ingin membuatnya muntah? Kris mendengus.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Kris membuang muka.

"Kris, maaf ya. Jangan marah." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja. Menyebalkan." Kris kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, membuka plester norak dari Chanyeol. Setelah bersusah payah menempelkannya pada lukanya –yang ia lakukan dengan setengah hati dan setengah horor-, plester itu akhirnya menutup lukanya. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, menatap apa yang Kris gunakan untuk menutup lukanya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ya ampun Kris. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Siswa sedingin dirimu ternyata memakai plester mencolok mata seperti itu? Merah? Bergambar pula? Astaga!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus berkomentar. Ia tak sadar pemuda di sampingnya itu sudah menunjukkan death-glarenya –siap memangsa Baekhyun hidup-hidup-

"Bisakah kau diam? Jangan berkomentar seenakmu! Plester ini hanya diberikan seorang idiot padaku. Seorang idiot yang membuatku terluka. Aku terpaksa menggunakan plester norak ini. TER-PAK-SA! Catat itu. Cih, seandainya aku tidak terluka, aku juga tak mau menggunakan plester menjijikkan seperti ini."

Baekhyun hanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kenapa kau harus memakainya kalau kau tak suka? Bukankah kau bisa membeli plester yang lebih 'normal'?" tanyanya polos.

BINGO!

Pertanyaan Baekhyun benar-benar menyadarkan Kris. Kenapa ia harus memakai plester norak itu kalau dia sebenarnya malu menggunakannya? Kenapa dia bisa terlalu terburu-buru menempelkan plester itu? Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

_"Pastikan kau memakainya. Okay! Sampai jumpa lagi Kris. Kita akan sering bertemu."_

Perkataan Chanyeol itu tiba-tiba terlintas. Si idiot itu! Kenapa Kris selalu melakukan apa yang dikatakan si idiot itu? Kris merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Ia menatap plester yang sudah menempel di telapak tangannya itu. Ah, dia benar-benar merasa sudah gila sekarang.

"Biarkan saja! Memang aku tak boleh memakainya? Aku hanya tak punya waktu untuk membeli plester lain! Jadi jangan campuri urusanku!" Bentak Kris. Oh Kris, tidak adakah alasan yang lebih baik dari itu?

"Hei, aku kan cuma bertanya. Tak usah marah-marah seperti itu." Baekhyun mendengus, lalu duduk di meja di dekat Kris. Kris hanya menghela nafas, menyembunyikan tangannya yang tertutup plester itu di balik jaketnya yang besar.

"Yak, kau! Namamu Baekhyun kan? Kenapa kau di sini? Kau membolos? Dan kenapa kau marah-marah?" Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun akan kembali membahas masalah plester mencolok itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kris, lalu menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Wah, aku tak menyangka kau seperhatian padaku seperti itu Kris." Siswa yang sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu sudah kembali memamerkan senyum penuh artinya. Kris membuang mukanya dan sedikit beringsut menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku tak peduli dengan keadaanmu! Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau marah-marah dan menjadikanku korban kaleng terbangmu!"

"Maaf maaf. Bisakah kau tidak mengungkit insiden kaleng terbang itu? Aku kan sudah bilang tak sengaja." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ini semua semua gara-gara orang gila itu. Orang gila yang membuat kekacauan di rumah dan aku yang harus membereskannya. Belum lagi dia nyaris membunuhku dengan bubur gagalnya. Dan gara-gara itu aku terlambat. Dan Mr. Kim tak memperbolehkan aku masuk dan menyuruhku mengerjakan soal sebanyak 100 nomor dan harus dikumpul besok! Aish, ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku benar-benar akan memberi pelajaran pada setan itu! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENCINCANGNYA! ARGHHHH!" Wajah iblis Baekhyun sudah kembali ditampakkannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat penuh dendam dan emosi. Kris semakin beringsut dari tempatnya semula. Ia benar-benar tak ingin menjadi korban pelampiasan makhluk kecil di sampingnya itu.

Baekhyun terus-terusan mengumpat. Sumpah serapah terus ia keluarkan. Sementara itu, sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dari orang di sampingnya. Emosi Baekhyun akhirnya mereda. Siswa bertubuh mungil itu baru menyadari Kris sudah duduk jauh darinya dan terus menatap dirinya dengan horror.

"Astaga! Apakah aku lepas kendali?" Dia sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang mungil dan lucu, dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan." Kata Kris dingin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau di sini? Sungguh pemandangan tak biasa melihatmu membolos, apalagi di pelajaran Mr. Kim. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun. Kali ini tidak terasa rasa canggung dan takut. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira Kris adalah orang yang benar-benar dingin, arogan, anti sosial dan tanpa perasaan. Tapi nyatanya, ia tidak terlalu seperti itu. Maklum Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah ini sejak kelas 2, dan ia mengenal sosok Kris yang sudah berubah menjadi dingin. Dan ia tak begitu tahu bagaimana Kris sebelumnya. Ia mengira itu memang Kris memang sudah seperti itu sejak lahir.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kris dingin.

"Hei, aku cuma bertanya. Aku kan hanya penasaran." Kris diam. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya, lalu membawanya kembali ke tempat ia duduk tadi. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus roti, lalu membukanya dengan cepat dan melahapnya.

"Aku benar-benar sial hari ini." kata Kris memecah keheningan. Kris membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit yang biru. Baekhyun sibuk mengunyah rotinya, sambil terus memandang ke depan.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang-orang aneh yang menyebalkan hari ini? Aish, ini semua sungguh membuatku nyaris gila. Makhluk idiot di taman, makhluk yang kubenci di sekolah, dan makhluk kecil yang menjadikan kepalaku tempat pendaratan kaleng terbangnya."

Mendengar kata-kata Kris yang terakhir, membuat Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan pandangan ingin membunuh. Aish, berapa kali sih pemuda jangkung di sampingnya itu akan terus mengungkit masalah kaleng terbang. Bukankah ia sudah minta maaf?

"Yak! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" sungut Baekhyun sambil terus melahap rotinya. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari siswa jenius yang sudah menutup matanya itu. Ah, dia tertidur rupanya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus, lalu kembali mengambil satu bungkus roti dan melahapnya, sambil terus berharap bergantinya jam pelajaran.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Siang itu, Kris memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan lantai 2 seperti biasa. Buku tentang meteorologi itu menyita perhatiannya. Ia sungguh penasaran kenapa cuaca akhir-akhir ini sering berubah dan tidak bisa diduga. Karena itulah, ia mencoba mencari jawaban-jawaban yang mungkin saja ada di buku itu.

"**Kyaa…. "**

"**Kyaa…. Dia tampan sekali" **

"**Keren sekali!"**

"**Siapa dia?"**

"**Kya….."**

Kris masih saja akan terfokus pada buku itu, kalau saja teriakan-teriakan heboh dari luar sana yang semakin lama semakin terdengar mendekat tidak menganggu konsentrasinya. Kris meletakkan bukunya dengan sebal. Ia penasaran dengan kehebohan di luar sana yang menyebabkan kencannya dengan buku meteorologi itu terganggu. Ayolah, ada apa sih di luar?

Kris baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, saat tiba-tiba sosok tinggi yang baru pagi ini dia kenal muncul di depannya dengan terengah-engah. Di belakangnya, tampak puluhan siswa dan siswi histeris berteriak sambil mengejarnya.

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, mencoba menemukan ritme pernafasan normalnya. Sementara teriakan histeris terus saja terdengar. Kris hanya menatap tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Mau apa idiot ini kemari?

"Kau! Kau! Kenapa kau kemari?" Kris mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Chanyeol dan memandangnya tak percaya. Lihatlah matanya yang sudah terbelalak menatap pemuda di depannya yang sedang sibuk mencari oksigen itu.

"Ah, Kris. Kau masih ingat aku ya? Aku terharu." Kris lagi-lagi harus melihat senyum lebar terkembang dari bibir pemuda yang ia anggap idiot itu.

"Kau mau apa kemari?!" tanyanya dingin. Kali ini nada suaranya sudah terdengar naik.

"Hei Kris, bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut padaku? Aku cuma mampir sebentar untuk memberimu ini." Chanyeol menatap Kris, lalu mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga berwarna ungu yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di belakang punggungnya. Purple Lilac.

"Bunga? Kau sudah gila? Kau pikir aku wanita? Kau pasti benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Dan untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku? Menggelikan!" Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Hey, bunga tidak sepenuhnya untuk wanita. Lagian bunga ini cocok kuberikan untukmu. Ah, jangan lupa cari arti bunga ini! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak menyangka kedatanganku membuat kehebohan seperti ini. Ckckc. Aku memang sangat populer dan tampan." Chanyeol memberikan bunga itu pada Kris, memaksanya memegang erat rangkaian bunga Lilac ungu itu, lalu ia melesat berlari ke arah jendela perpustakaan. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol melompat melewati jendela itu. Kris hanya bisa membelalak. Hei, ini lantai 2!Yak, apa dia sudah gila!?

Kris berlari menuju jendela diikuti oleh puluhan siswa yang ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan siswa idiot yang melompat dari lantai dua itu. Apakah ia mati? Pikir Kris. Siswa jenius kita ini melihat Chanyeol sudah terlihat mendarat dengan selamat. Kini dia sudah mulai berlari menuju gerbang sambil terus melihat ke arah jendela tempat Kris berada.

"KRIS! Aku sudah melihatmu memakai plesterku! Itu memang cocok untukmu! Hahaha… Sampai jumpa lagi!" Chanyeol masih saja menyungingkan senyum lebarnya itu sambil terus melambaikan tangan ke arah Kris. Sementara Kris tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian itu benar-benar membuatnya shock. Ya ampun, orang normal macam apa yang tiba-tiba datang mendatangimu untuk memberikan bunga, lalu melompat dari lantai dua? Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol sudah tak kelihatan, sekelompok siswa dan siswi tiba-tiba mengerubungi Kris, memandangnya penuh arti.

"Kris, kau kenal siswa yang tampan tadi?"

"Siapa namanya, Kris?"

"Dia benar-benar keren!"

"Wah beruntung sekali dia rela datang ke sini untuk memberimu bunga."

"Kau tahu nomor ponselnya Kris?"

"Bisakah kau mengenalkan dia pada kami?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilayangkan pada Kris yang sekarang mulai terpojok. Apa-apaan mereka ini? Dasar Park Chanyeol gila! Dia sudah menyebabkannya jadi pusat perhatian lagi.

"Yak! Aku tidak mengenalnya! Dan itu bukan urusanku! Minggir kalian!" Kris membentak mereka dengan dingin. Tapi siswa dan siswi itu terus mendesaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Aish, kurang kerjaan sekali. Kris baru saja akan kembali bersuara, saat suara Mr. Kang, penjaga perpustakaan itu menggelegar.

"Hei! Apa kalian kurang kerjaan datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk mengejar pemuda yang gila tadi? Sekarang bubar! Awas kalau ada buku yang sampai rusak! Aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian! Bubar! Bubar!" Mr. Kang sudah tampak marah. Ia memang sangat posesif dan protective terhadap buku-buku di perpustakaan itu. Melihat Mr. Kang sudah mulai marah, siswa dan siswi yang tadi mengerubungi Kris mulai bubar dan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang masih memilih tinggal di situ –bukan untuk menanyai Kris, tapi untuk kembali membaca buku-.

Kris kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengambil buku meteorologi yang tadi sempat ia abaikan. Ia melemparkan buket bunga dari Chanyeol itu ke sebuah meja. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki ke tempat Mr. Kang.

"Mr. Kang, aku ingin memimjam buku ini." kata Kris sambil mengeluarkan kartu perpustakaannya.

Mr. Kang sudah mengenal baik Kris, siswa yang selalu rajin menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca di perpustakaan. Meskipun Kris terlihat selalu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, tapi pria berusia 40 tahun itu cukup tahu bagaimana menariknya seorang Kris kalau sudah berhadapan dengan buku-buku itu. Mr. Kang memang menyukai Kris sebagai anak didiknya. Dia menggunakan perpustakaan dengan benar, untuk membaca dan meminjam buku, atau mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Bukan seperti siswa lain yang datang ke perpustakaan untuk membolos, mengobrol, atau menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya karena diusir atau dihukum oleh gurunya.

"Kris, baru kali ini kau membuat kehebohan di perpustakaan." Kata Mr. Kang santai.

"Maaf Mr. Kang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda idiot itu." Kris duduk di depan Mr. Kang sambil menunggu pria paruh baya itu mengurus buku yang akan dipinjamnya.

"Tapi pemuda itu kelihatan menarik, Kris. Aku yakin hidupmu akan berubah setelah mengenalnya dengan baik." Mr. Kang tertawa kecil.

"Yak ! Bagaimana…" Kris meninggikan suaranya, tapi ia berhenti berseru saat menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya adalah salah satu guru yang ia sukai. "Ah maaf, Mr. Kang, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Orang idiot semacam dia hanya membawa kesialan lebih banyak. Huh." Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, nikmati saja Kris. O ya, jangan lupa bawa bunga itu keluar dari sini. Aku tak mau perpustakaan kotor karenanya." Pria yang selalu tampak hangat itu –kecuali ada orang yang berani mengacak-acak perpustakaan- menyerahkan buku dan kartu perpustakaan pada Kris.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan membantah! Bawa keluar bunga itu dari sini!"

Kris mengangguk. Percuma berdebat dengan Mr. Kang.

"Baiklah Mr. Kang." Kris bangkit berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil rangkaian bunga lilac ungu itu.

Kris melewati Mr. Kang, menundukkan kepalanya kecil pada penjaga perpustakaan itu. Ia baru saja akan keluar, saat Mr. Kang memanggilnya.

"Kris!"

Kris menoleh, menatap penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah mengacung-acungkan sebuah buku padanya. Kris berjalan mendekati pria paruh baya itu.

"Ada apa Mr. Kang?"

"Kusarankan kau meminjam satu buku lagi."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksudnya ini? Buku apa?

"Maksudnya?"

"Ah, sudah kemarikan kartu perpustakaanmu!" Kris belum sepenuhnya sadar, saat Mr. Kang sudah mengambil kartu perpusnya secara paksa. Dengan cepat, kartu itu sudah kembali bersama sebuah buku bersampul bunga. Eh? Tunggu dulu? Bunga?

_**The Language of Flowers.**_

Kris membaca judul buku itu, lalu memandang Mr. Kang yang sudah tersenyum padanya.

"Bacalah, dan temukan arti dari bunga yang diberikan pemuda gila itu padamu." Mr. Kang mengerlingkan matanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Ah, baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Kris kembali menundukkan kepalanya, lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan itu dengan bingung.

'Eh, kenapa aku mau saja melakukan ini? Untuk apa aku meminjam buku ini. Ah, dasar Mr. Kang. Aku kan tidak perlu membaca buku ini. Aish. Dan kenapa aku harus membawa bunga dari pemuda idiot itu? Cih.' Kris mengumpat pelan, ia baru saja saja akan membuang bunga itu ke tong sampah, saat tiba-tiba rasa penasarannya muncul. Kris memang suka penasaran pada hal-hal baru. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau ia tahu makna dari bunga itu, toh itu menambah pengetahuannya.

Kris berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, lalu duduk di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari perpustakaan. Ia meletakkan buku meteorologi dan bunga lilac ungu itu di sampingnya, lalu sibuk membuka buku tentang bahasa bunga itu.

"L… L… Lilac… Purple lilacs symbolize the first emotions of love, the first love… first love… cinta pertama…." Kris terus menggumamkan arti bunga lilac ungu itu. Cinta pertama. First love.

"Astaga! Ya ampun! Dia gila! Dia pasti gila! Argh! Idiot itu! Awas!" Kris berteriak histeris begitu menyadari apa yang dibacanya. Dia segera meninggalkan bunga itu, lalu membawa bukunya dan segera angkat kaki dari situ dengan sedikit horror. Ya ampun, apa lagi yang akan terjadi hari ini? Adakah yang akan lebih buruk lagi?

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Chanyeol bersiul-siul senang karena hari ini dia bisa menemui Kris. Ia baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, saat sebuah panci menabrak keningnya, meninggalkan bekas memerah di sana. Ah, ia lupa, ini pasti balas dendam Baekhyun padanya atas insiden pagi tadi. Ia mengelus keningnya pelan, saat sebuah kol juga melayang, kali ini dia bisa menghindar.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! Aku benar-benar harus membunuhmu!" Baekhyun sudah mengejar Chanyeol sambil terus melemparkan berbagai peralatan dapur, sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan. Sementara sang dewa terus berlari sambil menghindari.

"Ampun! Ampun Baekkie! Jangan bunuh aku!" Kini dia sudah berlindung di balik sofa.

"Kau membuat hariku buruk! Kau nyaris membunuhku dengan buburmu! Kau membuatku membersihkan kekacauan karena ulahmu! Kau membuatku terlambat di kelas Mr. Kim! Kau membuatku harus mengerjakan soal matematika sebanyak 100 soal! Kau membuatku bermasalah dengan Kris! Dan terakhir kau membuat kehebohan di sekolahku! Dasar, kau gila Park Chanyeol!" Sebuah lobak kali ini dilemparkan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar marah. Dewa yang ia kawal itu benar-benar sudah berlaku seenaknya. Lobak itu mendarat tepat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Aww… Ampun Baekkie… Ampun…"

Peperangan yang dilancarkan sepihak itu terjadi sampai beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun merasa kelelahan. Sementara Chanyeol sudah babak belur, lihatnya sebuah bekas telur pecah di rambutnya, belum lagi bajunya yang penuh dengan tomat pecah. Ia seperti bukan manusia lagi. Baekhyun juga sudah memaafkan Chanyeol, karena dewa itu sudah berjanji membelikannya sebuah boneka anjing berukuran jumbo besok. Dan ia juga sudah berjanji membersihkan kekacauan di rumah itu. Baekhyun memang selalu menang, dan Park Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menang dari pencinta anjing itu. Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Yeol.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Kelas Kris sedang bersiap menerima pelajaran Mr. Kim. Seperti biasa, Kris sudah bersiap-siap dengan buku-buku di mejanya. Lihatlah tumpukan buku setinggi gunung itu di mejanya, sementara di meja teman-temannya hanya tampak sebuah buku paket dan buku tulis saja. Itulah Kris.

**Klek**…

Pintu kelas terbuka. Mr. Kim sudah masuk dengan senyuman mautnya, mencari korban terlambat atau yang tidak mengerjakan PR. Tapi ternyata kali ini semuanya lolos. Ia mendengus pelan, lalu berkata pada siswa-siswinya yang terlihat menahan nafas, takut kalau ada korban kali ini.

"Hebat sekali kalian hari ini. Kalian semua lolos dari hukuman saya. Tapi lain kali, bersiaplah! O ya, ada siswa baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kalian. Hei, siswa baru, kemarilah!" teriak Mr. Kim pada seseorang di luar.

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan tampan berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Mata semua orang terpaku padanya. Ia menunjukkan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sangat rapi itu, membuat orang yang melihatnya akan terpesona dengan senyuman maut itu. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang di kelas itu yang matanya nyaris keluar melihat pemuda di depan kelas itu.

"KAU!" teriak dua pemuda itu bersamaan sambil terus terbelalak.

Pemuda tinggi di depan kelas itu hanya terus memamerkan senyumnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada dua siswa itu.

~ . ~

* * *

-To be Continued-

* * *

~ .~

Sebelum mengakhiri chapter yang absurd, membosankan dan sedikit serius ini, marilah kita bersama-sama memanjatkan puji syukur terhadap Tuhan yang Maha Esa… eh, maksudnya bales review dulu (tapi bersyukurnya serius kok, soalnya kalau ga da bantuan Dia niscaya ni fanfic ga bakal nongol). Yang udah review pake akun ffn, bisa dicek di inbox masing-masing. Kaga dicek juga kaga apa-apa, ahaha.

Yang kaga punya akun, aku bales di sini aja ya. Yuk mari cus cin…

**Guest (1) : **Iya, fanfic KrisYeol emang jarang banget. Mumpung ni ada ide, n kepikiran Duo Twin Tower jadi castnya, jadi beginilah hasil dari fanfic absurd milikku. Hahaha. Aku juga KrisYeol shipper lho, walau kadang juga jadi ChanBaek shipper *Cha seneng membuat Chanyeol mendua* #dibantai Kris and Baekhyun. Hidup KrisYeol! Makasih ya udah mau mampir baca dan ninggalin review. :D

**Guest (2)** **:** Iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih ya udah mau mampir baca dan ninggalin review. :D

**Dugundugun : **Wah, KrisYeol juga couple favorite aku. Tos dulu! Kalau dari cerita aslinya aku ga begitu yakin. Tapi kalau versiku, Chanyeol itu dewa yang nyamar jadi manusia. Dia sering pindah-pindah tempat dan negara, dengan identitas dan pekerjaan yang berbeda-beda. Dengan tampang kece, tinggi kaya tiang, n suara kaya ahjushi, dia bisa aja jadi anak SMA, atau mahasiswa, atau pekerja kantoran. Toh kaga ada yang tahu rahasia dia kan. Nah di sini, kebetulan dia ngambil peran anak 2 SMA. Jadi bukan jadi anak kelas 2 SMA mulu, kasihan gurunya kan punya murid satu ga naik-naik yang idiotnya ga ketulungan. Ehehe *dibakar api Chanyeol*. Gimana masih kurang jelas? Maaf Cha emang author kaga jelas. Kalau ada akun, boleh PM aku buat tanya-tanya. Kalau ga, lewat review juga kaga apa-apa. Makasih ya udah mampir baca dan ninggalin review. :D

**Meldayana : **Kyaa, kamu review lagi. Ah, kasihan Tao ya, salahkan aku yang udah bikin abang naga benci ama si Panda. Hehe. Tapi di sini kejawab kan kenapa Kris begitu. Masalah uke dan seme ya? Awalnya aku pengen jadiin Kris sebagai dewa, tapi sosok dewa yang 'petakilan and over' itu ga cocok dengan karakteristik Kris, dia justru cocok jadi sosok dingin yang di komik aslinya itu seorang cewek. Tapi dua tiang itu emang cocoknya jadi seme semua sih. Cuma Chanyeol sedikit kalah dibandingin Kris kalau masalah jadi seme. Jadi tahu maksudnya kan? Tapi aku ga bakal buat Chanyeol jadi menye-menye, coz bagaimanapun juga dia itu seme. Dia cuma jadi sedikit agresif di sini, dan sikap Kris terlihat diam saja di sini bukan berarti dia uke. Bisa kan kaya gitu jawabannya? Hehe. Makasih ya udah mampir baca dan ninggalin review lagi. :D

**Special thanks**: scarletstache, meldayana, Kim Mika, SagaKo Chocolatos, Dugundugun, guest (2), DobiPanda, Yulika19343382, and guest (1). Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

~ .~

Lagi-lagi absurd dan semakin absurd, sama seperti otak Cha yang semakin absurd. Hehe. Maaf maaf maaf… *tebar permen ke mana-mana sebagai permintaan maaf*

Kalau makin ga jelas dan butuh jawaban atas ketidakjelasan itu, silahkan PM aku, nanti aku jawab di sana.

~ . ~

Ya sudahlah, ada yang mau mampir baca dan review lagi? *wink*

* * *

~ . ~

With love

**-Cha-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : **Absurd plot. Typo(s) everywhere. OOC. Boys Love. Humorless. Nonsense. Deviating from the original story. Again, this time is my own plot. \(o,O)/ Yai... hehehe *smirk*

~ . ~

* * *

~Hi! Cha's back, bringing a new chapter!~

Again, thanks for the readers who read this absurd story. Still, I'm a newbie here, trying to write fanfiction with my own style, hoping you will read and like it. If you don't like this kind of story or the pairing, it's okay. I'll never force you to do it. If you like it, please read and give me some reviews. But again, I won't force you for giving me review, as long as you enjoy reading my story. I just want to share my story. I will always appreciate all of you. Gracias. Gomawo. Terima kasih. Matur nuwun.

This is **Chie Waseda**'s story **contaminated** with **my absurd plot**. I have my own part here. Happy Reading!

* * *

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Review~**

* * *

**GOD WHO FALLS IN LOVE**

Chapter 4

-A Troublemaker-

* * *

**~ . ~**

**-DETIK SAAT SEORANG DEWA YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN SEMPURNA JATUH TERTIDUR, MAKA AKAN BERAKHIRLAH DUNIA-**

~ . ~

* * *

"Kau!" teriak dua siswa bersamaan saat siswa baru itu masuk ke kelas mereka. Pemuda yang tak asing di mata mereka, Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus saja melambaikan tangan pada dua orang yang membelalakkan matanya di depannya itu –tetapi tentu saja kau akan melihat seakan-akan lambaian tangan itu untuk seluruh siswa di kelas, lihatlah siswa dan siswi yang sibuk membalas lambaian tangan itu-. Tak lupa, senyum lebar dan ceria menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan itu. Berbeda dengan reaksi kedua orang yang matanya terlihat melotot melihat Chanyeol, seluruh siswa di kelas malah terpukau dengan kehadiran pemuda dengan tinggi 185 itu. Mereka berteriak-teriak histeris melihat ketampanan Chanyeol. Mereka mungkin akan terus berteriak histeris kalau Mr. Kim tidak menghentikan tingkah gila mereka dengan suara keras penggaris kayu yang ia pukulkan pada meja guru.

**Buk.. Buk.. Buk…**

"Yak! Berhenti! Diam! Diam! Hei, kalian semua diam! Kalau kalian masih berisik, masing-masing dari kalian akan mendapat 100 soal dari saya! Diam sekarang juga!"

**Sstt….**

Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Bahkan jika ada suara jarum jatuh, kau akan mendengarnya. Ancaman 100 soal matematika dari Mr. Kim memang cukup ampuh untuk mengendalikan para siswa di sekolah itu. Mereka akan tunduk pada Mr. Kim daripada harus melaksanakan hukuman seperti itu.

"Kris Wu! Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau mengenal siswa baru ini?" tanya Mr. Kim pada dua siswa yang masih membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rupanya dia tadi sempat melihat reaksi dari dua siswanya itu. Kris dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Kim. Pria berusia 50 tahun itu hanya memicingkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan jawaban dua siswa yang sangat berlawanan itu. Kris Wu, siswa yang tinggi dan terkenal dingin tanpa ekspresi, dan Byun Baekhyun, siswa yang pendek tapi dikenal karena ia selalu tersenyum ceria.

"Dan kau…" Mr. Kim mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Chanyeol," Apa kau mengenal Kris Wu dan Byun Baekhyun?" Pria yang dikenal sangat pemarah dan suka memberi hukuman pada siswanya itu bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Chanyeol menatap Mr. Kim, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang seperti buruk pelatuk yang mematuk dengan paruhnya di pohon.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Chanyeol santai. Jawaban itu sontak membuat dua orang yang dimaksud menatap Chanyeol dengan death-glarenya, belum lagi pandangan tak percaya dari seluruh siswa di kelas itu, plus pandangan garang Mr. Kim yang seakan-akan ingin memakan mereka hidup-hidup karena membohonginya. Guru matematika itu baru saja akan memvonis bersalah pada dua makhluk tinggi dan pendek yang sudah berkeringat dingin karena merasa ketahuan kalau berbohong, kalau Chanyeol tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tentu saja saya harus mengenal mereka. Bukankah mereka akan menjadi teman sekelas saya?" Chanyeol mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Kris dan Baekhyun yang merasa nyawa mereka sudah berkurang 10 tahun.

Mr. Kim hanya mendengus pelan. Gagal sudah ia memberikan hukuman pada siswa di kelas itu. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan seratus soal matematika yang sangat susah sebagai hukuman kali ini. Tapi rupanya, tumbal untuk hari ini tak ia temukan.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Mr. Kim pada Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Baiklah, Mr. Kim. Annyeonghaseyo. Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya pindahan dari SM High School. Bangapseumnida." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada calon teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sekarang mulai terdengar bisik-bisik memenuhi kelas itu. Siswa di kelas itu sangat penasaran dan ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang pemuda tinggi yang tampan itu. Mereka baru saja akan mengangkat tangan mereka untuk bertanya, saat Mr. Kim berseru dengan suara lantangnya.

"Ini bukan acara interview! Ini kelas matematika saya! Hentikan apapun yang terbesit di kepala kalian itu, sesuatu yang ingin kalian lakukan dengan siswa baru ini, kalau kalian tidak ingin mendapat 'hadiah' dari saya. Oh, atau kalian memang menginginkannya?" Mr. Kim menunjukkan seringai mautnya.

Tak ada respon. Tak ada suara. Semua kepala tertunduk. Mereka mencoba menahan diri untuk mengenal Chanyeol, daripada mendapat 'hadiah' dari guru mereka itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali tak ada yang mau. Cih, kalian ini. Baiklah Park Chanyeol, duduklah di sebelah Do Kyungsoo. Itu siswa pendek dengan mata bulat di meja baris 4."

"Mr. Kim! Saya tidak pendek!" teriak Kyungsoo menolak gelar pendek itu. Jawaban itu kontan saja mebuat pandangan seluruh siswa beralih pada Kyungsoo. Mereka tercengang siswa bermata bulat itu berani menyanggah perkataan Mr. Kim. Pikiran-pikiran bahwa 'Kyungsoo pasti sudah gila!' bermunculan di kepala siwa-siswa kelas 2 itu. Tapi di antara manusia di kelas itu, ada seseorang yang justru menyukai jawaban itu. Seringai mautnya kembali keluar. Oh, mati kau, Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, kali ini kau beruntung. Temui saya sehabis istirahat. Saya akan memberikan 'hadiah' seperti biasa!"

Kyungsoo baru menyadari kesalahannya sesaat setelah ia melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia sadari keluar dari mulutnya itu. Ah, sudah terlambat. Hari ini pasti hari yang sibuk dan panjang bagi Kyungsoo untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengerjakan 100 soal dari Mr. Kim. Siswa pendek ini hanya menghela nafas panjang dan dengan lirih ia menjawab 'Ya' sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol, duduklah di samping siswa yang baru saja berani membantah saya tadi." Kata Mr. Kim pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, membuat pandangan tak percaya tercipta lagi dari seluruh siswa di kelas. Siswa baru itu berani membantah perintah Mr. Kim? Oh, dia pasti sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, pikir mereka.

"Maaf Mr. Kim. Saya tidak mau. Saya tidak akan duduk dengan Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Mr. Kim membelalakkan matanya. Berani benar anak ingusan ini membantahnya. Ia harus diberi pelajaran rupanya.

"Park Chan…" seruan Mr. Kim itu terpotong oleh perkataan Chanyeol.

"Saya ingin duduk dengan siswa yang Anda panggil Kris Wu. Bolehkah saya melakukannya?" Chanyeol masih tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi itu pada Mr. Kim yang menatapnya tak percaya. Anak ini benar-benar sudah gila.

"Tidak, Mr. Kim! Saya menolak!" seru Kris. Ia tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan idiot yang memberinya perhatian yang malah membuatnya ingin muntah. Apalagi dengan bunga yang diberikan beberapa waktu yang lalu. First Love? Ah, Kris bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ayolah Mr. Kim, saya membutuhkan bantuan ekstra untuk mengenal sekolah ini, dan beradaptasi dengan pelajaran di sekolah ini. Bukankah Kris adalah salah satu siswa terpandai di sekolah ini? Saya harap dia bisa membantu saya di sini."

'Cih, darimana dia mengetahui hal-hal itu sementara aku baru saja mengenalnya? Ah, dia pasti benar-benar seorang stalker.' Kata Kris dalam hati.

"Mr. Kim, saya tidak mau!" Seru Kris.

"Mr. Kim, saya hanya ingin duduk dengan Kris!" Pinta Chanyeol pada guru matematikanya itu. Lihatlah betapa horornya Mr. Kim melihat pandangan memelas Chanyeol itu.

"Sudah! Hentikan ini! Kalian benar-benar membuat saya kesal dan pusing. Dan kau Park Chanyeol, jangan tunjukkan wajah menjijikkan seperti itu di depan saya. Kau membuat saya ingin muntah!" Mr. Kim tampak benar-benar jijik dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol itu. Tapi Chanyeol terus saja menunjukkan raut muka memelasnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau saya mengerjakan seratus soal dari Anda asal saya bisa duduk bersama Kris?" tawar Chanyeol sambil kembali tersenyum. Jawaban Chanyeol yang keluar dengan sangat mudah dari mulutnya itu mengundang reaksi spontan yang sama dari seluruh manusia di kelas itu, tak terkecuali Mr. Kim. Anak ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras!

Tapi, Mr. Kim menyukainya, menyukai tawaran yang diajukan Chanyeol itu. Anak baru ini menantangnya rupanya. Baiklah, ia berencana akan memberinya pelajaran lebih berat kalau ia tak bisa mengerjakan soal darinya. Ya, pasti ia tak akan bisa mengerjakan soal-soal darinya. Ia bisa menjadikan kegagalan itu sebagai alasan untuk terus memberi pelajaran pada anak baru yang sedikit kurang ajar ini.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk dengan Kris. Tapi kau harus mengerjakan 100 soal dari saya dan mengumpulkannya besok. Jika kau gagal mendapat poin 80, ah itu terlalu tinggi, 70 saja lah, kau akan mendapat hukuman lebih buruk! Bagaimana?" Mr. Kim menunjukkan aura gelapnya, membuat seluruh siswanya menjadi merinding.

"Baiklah. 100 soal. Besok. Ah, saya akan mendapat 100, Mr. Kim. Percayalah pada saya, 100 poin penuh." Jawab Chanyeol santai sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Mr. Kim. Pria berusia 50 tahun itu rasanya sudah ingin mematahkan tulang Chanyeol karena rasa percaya dirinya yang terlalu tinggi itu.

"Sudah! Cepat menyingkir dari sini! Segera duduk di samping Kris! Kau membuat saya merasa sangat kesal!" teriak Mr. Kim. Lihatlah mukanya yang sudah memerah menahan emosi. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memamerkan senyumnya, lalu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Mr. Kim sebagai rasa terima kasih yang kontan saja membuat mulut seluruh siswa di kelas itu melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yak! Lepaskan saya!" seru Mr. Kim jijik. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu dengan langkah riang ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping Kris. Kris memandangnya tidak suka, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya ingin melayangkan protes.

"Mr. Kim…!"

"Kris Wu! Jika kau tidak ingin membuat saya semakin marah, jangan katakan apapun, apalagi meminta pindah tempat duduk!" sembur Mr. Kim. Kris hanya mendengus dan mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia harus duduk dengan si idiot yang gila ini. Ia benar-benar harus mempersiapkan mentalnya. Ya, bersiaplah untuk menjadi gila, Kris Wu, katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mr. Kim akhirnya memulai pelajaran dengan emosi. Sesekali ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada siswa dan siswi di kelasnya itu. Sementara para korbannya itu tak berani melawan, mereka tunduk dan memilih diam daripada harus merasakan neraka dari Mr. Kim. 'Dasar, ini semua gara-gara siswa baru itu!' mereka mengumpat dalam hati. Tampan sih tampan, tapi di hari pertama saja dia sudah membuat ulah yang membuat mereka merasakan akibatnya. Bagaimana di hari selanjutnya? Seorang perusuh sudah datang dan mungkin akan membuat hidup mereka lebih menderita.

Kris berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada pelajaran Mr. Kim sambil berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih memamerkan senyum konyolnya dan mencoba berbicara padanya.

"Kris…" bisik Chanyeol.

"….." Kris memilih pura-pura mencatat.

"Sst… Kris…"

"….." Kris pura-pura menatap Mr. Kim yang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Hei, Kris… Kau mendengarku?"

"…." Kris memutar-mutar pulpennya sambil terus memperhatikan penjelasan guru matematikanya itu.

"Kris, kau sudah tahu arti bunga itu kan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Rupanya, pertanyaaan itu membuat kesabaran Kris habis. Dengan segera, ia berdiri, memukul mejanya dengan keras lalu berteriak pada Chanyeol yang malah justru berkedip-kedip menatapnya.

"Yak! Idiot! Berhenti menggangguku! Berisik!" teriak Kris lantang. Lihatlah matanya itu memerah, seakan akan ada laser terpancar yang bisa memotongmu kapan saja kalau kau terus mengganggunya.

…**.**

Tak ada suara. Tak ada respon. Hanya ada pandangan tak percaya dari semua makhluk di kelas melihat Kris berani berbuat segila itu, di kelas Mr. Kim. Oh, Kris, kau dalam masalah besar.

"Kris Wu! Park Chanyeol! Keluar dari kelas saya! Bawa peralatan tulis kalian! Kalian saya hukum untuk mengerjakan 50 soal dari saya, dan kumpulkan sepulang sekolah! Sekarang keluar setelah mengambil soal ini! Cepat!" teriak guru berusia lanjut itu.

Kris baru saja menyadari kesalahannya. Oh Kris, mati kau sekarang.

"Tapi Mr. Kim…" pinta Kris.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang. Oh, pagi ini ia sudah harus sial lagi, dan ini gara-gara si idiot yang sekarang nampak cengar-cengir di depannya itu. Kris segera menyambar peralatan tulisnya, mengambil soal dari Mr. Kim, menundukkan kepalanya lalu keluar dari kelas. Ia terlalu emosi sehingga tak menyadari seorang siswa dengan senyuman khasnya mengikutinya dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Seperti biasa, Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju atap. Emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia ingin melampiaskannya di atap dulu, sebelum ia mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Kim. Ah sialan! Park Chanyeol itu sama buruknya dengan Tao, pembawa kesialan! Argh… Kris melemparkan alat tulisnya ke sembarang meja yang tak terpakai di atap. Ia mengacak frustasi rambutnya itu. Melihat sebuah kaleng yang tak asing untuknya –kaleng yang sudah mendarat dengan tidak elit di kepalanya beberapa hari yang lalu-, ia menendangnya sekuat tenaga ke arah pintu penghubung atap dan tangga dalam sekolah. Tapi pintu itu terbuka, dan …

**Set**….

Sosok yang baru masuk itu dengan sigap menangkap kaleng terbang itu dengan satu tangan saja. Ia memamerkan senyuman lebarnya pada Kris sambil melempar kaleng itu ke sebuah tong sampah di dekat pintu.

"Hai Kris! Kita bertemu lagi! Tendanganmu lumayan juga ya ternyata!" Chanyeol menutup pintu atap, lalu meletakkan alat tulisnya di sebuah meja tak jauh dari meja yang dipakai Kris meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Kris dengan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu dengan cepat menarik kerah baju pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dengan emosi.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau itu benar-benar pembawa sial, kau tahu! Kau membuatku bermasalah dengan Mr. Kim! Kau membuat rekor prestasiku ternoda! Kau menyebalkan!" Kris baru saja akan melayangkan pukulannya pada Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi tak tega melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terus meringis, bahkan tanpa rasa takut pada dirinya yang emosi itu.

"Hei, aku kan anak baru, jadi aku masih belum mengenal sekolah ini, apalagi ruangan-ruangannya. Jadi aku hanya mengikutimu." Jawab Chanyeol polos. Mendengar jawaban itu, Kris hanya menghela nafas, lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya yang kuat pada kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Hah, kau memang menyebalkan!" kata Kris sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang berisi barang miliknya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil perlengkapannya dan mengikuti Kris. Pemuda jenius yang sudah sampai di mejanya itu menatap Chanyeol lagi.

"Yak! Berhenti di situ, jangan mendekatiku! Jangan berani kau lebih dekat lagi!" serunya saat melihat Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arahnya.

"Hei, aku kan cuma mau mengerjakan soal ini bersama! Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian." Kata Chanyeol memelas.

"Kerjakan sendiri! Aku tak suka berbagi!" Kris sudah menarik sebuah kursi bekas, lalu dengan cepat menyiapkan alat tulis, soal, lembar jawab dan bukunya.

"Hei, mengerjakan bersama akan lebih cepat selesai, Kris!" pinta Chanyeol lagi yang rupanya belum menyerah untuk duduk di dekat Kris.

Kris meletakkan pulpennya dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Tetap di situ! Kerjakan soalmu sendiri! Dan jauhi aku! Dan TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU AKU AKAN MENYUMPAL MULUTMU DENGAN SEPATUKU! ARGH…!" Kris benar-benar frustasi menghadapi makhluk di depannya itu. Sementara itu, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, mengambil kursi, dan meletakkan alat tulisnya di sebuah meja yang agak jauh dari Kris. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa sedikit kecewa dengan tindakan kasar Kris padanya. Tapi, jangan kau pikir ia akan menyerah untuk mendekati Kris. Itu bukan Chanyeol namanya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kris dan Chanyeol sibuk mengerjakan soal dari Mr. Kim itu.

'Soal apa ini,' pikir Kris. 'Mr. Kim benar-benar membuat soal susah kali ini. Cih. Aish si idiot itu, kenapa sih terus menerus mencuri pandang padaku? Ia benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah!' sungut Kris dalam hati.

Memang benar, walaupun Chanyeol terlihat sibuk mengerjakan soal dari Mr. Kim, ia memang sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kris. Jika kebetulan Kris menatapnya, ia akan kembali memamerkan senyum idiotnya itu. Kris benar-benar sudah jengah melihatnya. Rasanya ia ingin merontokkan gigi Chanyeol sehingga ia tak bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi. Ia membayangkan kalau Chanyeol akan tersenyum tanpa gigi. Hehehe, itu pasti sangat lucu. Kris tersenyum kecil membayangkan itu. Tapi dengan cepat, ia tersadar.

'Ya ampun Kris, apa yang sudah kau bayangkan? Kau pasti sudah gila!' Kris menampar-nampar kecil mukanya itu, lalu kembali focus mengerjakan soalnya. Ia rupanya baru bisa mengerjakan 45 soal. Lima soal yang tersisa itu memang sangat susah, dan ia tak bisa mengerjakannya, atau mungkin ia sedikit lupa rumusnya. Ah, entahlah, ia tak tahu. Kris masih tak bisa menemukan cara mengerjakan soal-soal itu apalagi jawabannya. Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kris mungkin saja akan terus mengacak rambutnya yang sudah mirip sarang burung itu –begitu berantakan-, kalau ia tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sibuk membaca soal.

"Diketahui nol kurang dari sama dengan a kurang dari sama dengan phi per dua. Dan nol kurang dari sama dengan b kurang dari sama dengan phi per dua. Jika sin a dikurangi sin b sama dengan tiga per lima dan cos a ditambah cos b sama dengan empat per lima, maka sin dalam kurung a ditambah b sama dengan…. Mm…" Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak, menempelkan pulpennya pada pelipisnya.

Kris hanya mendengarkan Chanyeol membaca soal itu. Bukankah itu soal nomor 7? Kris membuka soalnya, mencoba mencari pertanyaan yang dibaca Chanyeol. Ah, dia sendiri belum bisa mengerjakannya. Ia lupa caranya, aigo, bagaimana ini? Tapi Kris hanya tersenyum kecil, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa soal yang bisa dikerjakan Chanyeol. Pemuda idiot itu pasti hanya membaca soalnya melompat-lompat karena tak bisa mengerjakan, dan mungkin berharap dengan sengaja membaca soal itu keras-keras, Kris akan membantunya. Jangan mimpi, idiot! Kris menyeringai.

"Aha, jadi begitu rupanya!" teriak Chanyeol senang. Ia dengan cepat mencorat coret bukunya. Kris hanya ternganga, idiot itu berhasil menyelesaikannya? Ah, tidak mungkin! Itu pasti hanya berpura-pura.

"Jadi kuadrat dari sin a dikurangi sin b sama dengan sin kuadrat a dkurangi dua sin a sin b ditambah sin kuadrat b. Oke." Chanyeol mulai berbicara sendiri sambil terus asyik mengerjakan. "Kemudian kuadrat dari cos a ditambah cos b sama dengan cos kuadrat a ditambah dua cos a cos b ditambah cos kuadrat b. Ah, rupanya seperti itu. Ini tinggal dimasukkan saja. Jadi begini… Oke. Begini, begini…. Bla… Bla… Bla…"

Kris mencoba menangkap jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia sendiri mulai mencerna jawaban itu. Ah, benarkah seperti itu? Kris mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba menuliskan apa yang didengarnya. Begini dan begini. Kris masih saja sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya. Ah, ternyata memakai cara ini. Ia baru saja masih meneruskan proses pengerjaan, saat ia mendengar Chanyeol berteriak.

"Oke! Jadi jawabannya E, setengah akar tiga! Yes!"

Kris terbelalak. Apa? Apa dia tak salah dengar? Dia sudah menjawabnya? Itu pasti bohong!

"Yak! Bisakah kau diam! Kau berisik! Aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi! Dasar idiot!" teriak Kris.

Chanyeol hanya memandang Kris dengan memicingkan matanya. Lalu dengan cepat, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia memang sengaja menbacakan jawaban dan cara pengerjaannya keras-keras. Bagi dirinya yang sudah beratus-ratus kali menjadi siswa, mahasiswa bahkan dosen, soal itu tak ada apa-apanya. Ya maklum, Chanyeol sudah hidup beribu-ribu tahun di bumi ini, dengan berbagai profesi, ilmu dan dengan kekuatannya yang sempurna, tentu itu tak masalah baginya. Itulah salah satu sebabnya ia menantang Mr. Kim untuk mengerjakan 100 soal dan dengan percaya diri ia mengatakan akan mendapat nilai 100. Itu bukan candaan, itu benar-benar serius.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau Kris mengalami kesusahan dalam mengerjakan soal itu. Itulah sebabnya ia sengaja mendiktekan jawabannya, supaya Kris bisa mengerjakannya. Jelas Kris akan menganggapnya sebagai idiot yang tak akan bisa mengerjakan semua ini. Jadi mana mungkin dia akan minta bantuan padanya? Ditambah lagi harga diri Kris yang begitu besar, itu akan mustahil bagi Kris untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku idiot yang sangat jenius, Kris. Lihat, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." Chanyeol terlihat melambai-lambaikan kertas jawabannya ceria.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti hanya asal mengerjakannya!" bantah Kris. Ia masih tak mau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Hei, aku benar-benar sudah menyelesaikannya." Chanyeol melihat lembar jawabannya. "Eh, kau mau mengecek jawabanku? Mm.. Kau sendiri sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol sambil bangkit berdiri, berniat mendekati Kris. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan kejeniusannya itu langsung menyembunyikan lembar jawabannya, lalu dengan garang berteriak.

"Yak! Aku tak sudi melihat jawabanmu! Dan aku jelas belum selesai, ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau pikir aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan suaramu yang mengganggu dari tadi? Bahkan dengan kehadiranmu, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi! Sial! Dan, jangan berani mendekat! Kuperingatkan kau!" teriak Kris.

"Benarkah? Ah, sayang sekali." Chanyeol kembali meletakkan lembar jawabannya ke meja yang ia pakai tadi, lalu menindihnya dengan buku dan peralatan tulisnya sehingga tidak akan terbang kalau tertiup angin. Ia sengaja meninggalkannya. Chanyeol mengelus perutnya, lalu kembali bertanya pada Kris yang masih sibuk berusaha keras menyelesaikan soalnya.

"Kris…."

"….." Kris menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengindahkan Chanyeol.

"Kris…."

"….."

'Tahan Kris, tahan. Jangan terpancing." kata Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Kris…"

"…." Konsentrasi Kris mulai buyar.

"Kris!" seru Chanyeol.

"APA!" Teriak Kris penuh emosi, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat sebuah pulpen terbang diarahkan padanya. Untung Chanyeol bisa menghindar.

"Hei, santailah Kris! Aku cuma mau bertanya. Di mana kantinnya? Aku lapar." Chanyeol kembali mengelus perutnya.

"Yak idiot! Berhenti memanggilku atau menggangguku untuk menanyakan hal tak penting seperti itu!" Kris berusaha menahan keras menahan emosinya.

"Aku kan bertanya baik-baik. Jadi, jawablah baik-baik." Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Suaranya menjadi lebih lirih seperti orang sedih. Raut mukanya pun menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, meniup-niup surai pirangnya, berusaha meredakan emosi yang kapan saja bisa meledak itu.

"Lantai 1, dekat lapangan. Turuni tangga, lalu setelah sampai lantai satu belok kanan, lewati 4 ruangan kelas. Kau temukan kantin. Sekarang enyah dari hadapanku!" Jawab Kris dingin, ia kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi pada lembar soal dan jawabannya.

"Oke, mengerti!" Kini senyuman Chanyeol mulai merekah kembali mendengar jawaban Kris. Sang Dewa beranjak pergi, tapi ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kris…."

"APA LAGI?!" seru Kris garang.

"Butuh sesuatu? Atau kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

"ENYAH DARi HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Kris. Emosi pemuda kita yang satu ini sudah meledak rupanya. Lihatlah asap yang sudah terlihat keluar dari kedua telinganya. Ckckck.

Sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya berlari, sambil mengeluarkan senyum idiotnya, meninggalkan atap itu.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

"ARGH! SIAL!"

Kris berteriak sekencang mungkin, melampiaskan emosi dan kekesalannya. Ayolah, dia harus duduk dengan Park Chanyeol, dihukum karena idiot itu, dan kali ini dia sudah dibuat kesal setengah mati oleh pemuda dengan senyum lebar itu. Rasanya ia ingin melompat dari gedung supaya ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan orang idiot bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Dan lagi, soal yang harus ia kerjakan ini. Ia belum menyelesaikannya! Ah, ia semakin frustasi.

Siswa jenius ini kembali mencoba menenangkan emosinya, dan mengalihkan konsentrasinya ke soal yang harus ia selesaikan ini. Semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat bebannya hilang. Ia masih harus mengikuti pelajaran lain kan? Tak mungkin ia menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ini dan membolos pelajaran lain kan?

Tapi sesudah berulang kali ia mencobanya, nyatanya sia-sia saja. Entah ia yang lupa rumusnya atau memang soal ini belum pernah ia pelajari. Kris meletakkan pulpennya, lalu beranjak berdiri. Ia mendekati tembok pembatas atap, lalu mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Oke, dia sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Kris terfokus dengan jawaban Chanyeol yang ditindih dengan buku dan alat tulis itu. Ia sangat penasaran dengan jawaban anak idiot itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia sudah selesai? Apa jawabannya hanya asal jawab saja? Kris berusaha membuang pikiran konyol itu. Untuk apa ia melakukan hal tak penting seperti itu? Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari apapun. Ia ingin sekali menertawakan jawaban anak idiot itu kalau ia hanya menjawabnya dengan asal. Jadi ia punya senjata untuk membalas siswa dengan cengiran lebar itu.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba memastikan tak ada orang lain di atap yang melihat tindakannya, terutama Chanyeol. Setelah memastikan tempat itu benar-benar sepi, dengan cepat, Kris menarik lembar jawaban Chanyeol, lalu mengamatinya. Semua soal yang dijawab Chanyeol mempunyai jawaban yang sama dengannya, hanya ada beberapa yang dikerjakan dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi tetap menghasilkan jawaban yang sama. Kris menelengkan kepalanya, penasaran. Cara yang dipakai Chanyeol sedikit asing baginya, itu terlihat seperti jawaban dari anak berinteligensi tinggi atau mereka yang sudah ada di tingkat perguruan tinggi yang mengerjakannya. Itu bukan cara yang biasa. Meskipun terlihat asing, tapi Kris bisa memahami itu dengan cepat.

Kris lalu membuka jawaban Chanyeol pada beberapa nomor soal yang tidak bisa ia jawab. Pemuda jangkung itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mencoba memahami jawaban Chanyeol. Masuk diakal, dan Kris merasa jawaban itu benar adanya. Kenapa ia tidak memakai cara seperti itu?

Kris masih sibuk memahami semua nomor soal yang belum ia jawab, saat ia mendengar suara bass Chanyeol yang terdengar sedang bernyanyi sambil menaiki tangga dan mungkin sebentar lagi bisa muncul di balik pintu atap itu. Kris dengan segera meletakkan lembar jawaban Chanyeol, lalu menindihnya dengan buku dan alat tulis seperti sebelumnya. Ya, menurutnya sudah mirip dengan posisi yang sebelumnya. Lalu dengan cepat, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit terengah-engah, bahkan kakinya sempat terantuk meja tempatnya duduk. Ia sedikit meringis, tapi rupanya ia tepat waktu. Chanyeol sudah tiba di atap membawa satu kantong plastic besar yang entah isinya apa, mungkin makanan, pikir Kris.

Kris berusaha menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang –bukan karena suka pada Chanyeol, tapi karena ia nyaris tertangkap seperti pencuri-. Ia cukup berhasil, karena Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursinya, dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dan jus apel kemasan dari kantong plastik itu dan mulai melahapnya. Kris menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri dengan empat soal yang belum selesai ia kerjakan.

Setelah melihat lembar jawaban Chanyeol tadi, Kris mendapatkan titik terang. Ia mencoba menyelesaikannya dengan cara Chanyeol dan kadang ia kombinasikan dengan ilmu yang sudah ia pelajari. Jawabannya sama. Dan akhirnya setelah bergelut selama beberapa menit, ia selesai. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terasa pegal. Ah, Kris penasaran karena sejak datang, Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sedikit suara pun. Apa yang terjadi?

Kris melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di dekat tembok pembatas atap. Matanya memandang ke depan, sangat serius, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Baru kali ini Kris melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu, ah ia terlihat begitu, bagaimana mengatakannya… berkarisma mungkin? Oh Kris Wu, hentikan itu. Jangan pikirkan apapun tentang pemuda idiot itu. Kris baru saja akan memberesi peralatannya saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbalik dan berbicara padanya.

"Hei Kris…"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Haruskah ia menanggapi bocah itu?

"Apa?" jawab Kris datar dan dingin.

"Aku penasaran akan sesuatu. Dari tadi aku memikirkannya." Kata Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang dipakainya tadi.

Kris menaikkan alisnya. Ia penasaran apa yang dipikirkan pemuda idiot itu sehingga ia terlihat begitu serius.

"Penasaran apa?" Kris sudah tampak memperlihatkan rasa ingin tahunya, meskipun ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya terlalu jelas.

Chanyeol menunjuk permukaan mejanya di mana lembar jawaban dan alat tulisnya berada.

"Lembar jawabanku. Ada yang aneh. Pulpenku ini tadi seingatku kuletakkan dengan ujung mengarah ke bawah, eh sekarang berubah jadi terbalik. Belum lagi lembar jawabanku yang kurasa jadi lebih miring, ah, sepertinya miringnya bertambah 5 derajat. Aneh bukan?"

Kris hanya terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Si idiot ini cuma berpikir serius karena penasaran pada hal kecil seperti itu? Ya ampun, dia pasti benar-benar tidak punya otak. Mengapa harus memikirkan hal seperti itu? Konyol sekali. Tapi Kris kembali berdebar, apa Chanyeol menyadari kalau ia tadi yang memegang lembar jawabannya. Kau bodoh Kris! Kenapa kau tadi bisa seceroboh itu? Kris merutuk dalam hati, ia sudah ketar ketir sebenarnya, tapi mukanya tetap bertahan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei, kau menuduhku melihat jawabanmu?" Kris menaikkan alisnya, berusaha mengontrol ketakutannya kalau ia ketahuan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"_Hey, that's not true, Kris. Why should I accuse you? Don't be too sensitive. I'm just curious_."

"Tapi, aku merasa kau menuduhku melihat jawabanmu!" seru Kris kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi tersinggung, Kris? Aku tak peduli kau melihat jawabanku atau tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja kok." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Kris memutar matanya malas. Sial, kenapa ia malah emosi seperti ini? Bisa-bisa Chanyeol malah semakin mencurigainya. Ia memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari alasan. Dan, AHA!

"Aku tadi memungutnya karena lembar jawabanmu nyaris terbang terbawa angin, dan jelas mengembalikannya lagi tanpa melihatnya. Okay, camkan itu! TANPA MELIHATNYA! Harusnya orang sepertimu membawa lembar jawabanmu ke mana pun kau pergi, bukan malah menindihnya dengan alat tulis dan buku. Apa kau terlalu idiot untuk tahu bahwa kita sekarang di atap? Di ruang terbuka? Apa kau sengaja melakukan itu, sehingga kalau jawabanmu hilang terbang terbawa angin, kau akan menyalahkanku?" Kris bersungut-sungut. Daebak Kris, aktingmu benar-benar terlihat sungguhan, puji Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Wow, terima kasih Kris! Kau menyelamatkanku!" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, sementara Kris hanya melengos, ia sibuk terpesona pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil berakting dan aktingnya itu begitu sempurna sehingga begitu bodohnya Chanyeol termakan aktingnya itu. Ia terkikik dalam hati. Chanyeol sendiri memalingkan wajahnya, menahan tawa yang sebenarnya sudah ingin tersembur.

'Ayolah Kris, aku bisa melihat apapun yang kau lakukan bahkan di manapun aku berada. Kau ini benar-benar terlalu menjaga harga dirimu Kris. Dasar. Hehe. Dan lihatlah, kau bahkan berakting demi menutupi kebohonganmu itu. Haha. Lucu sekali.' Chanyeol tertawa geli dalam hati.

"Yak! Kau tak percaya padaku?" Kris memicingkan matanya, masih tak percaya kalau Chanyeol mempercayai ucapannya. Ah, rupanya ia mau meneruskan aktingnya lebih jauh.

"Hei, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu? Aku kan cuma bilang terima kasih." Jawab Chanyeol dengan polosnya, padahal dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kris mendengus. Percuma ia masih bersikap curiga dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang percaya padanya itu. Tapi mungkin pemuda itu memang benar-benar idiot, sehingga tak menyadari kalau cerita itu cuma karangan Kris belaka.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kaleng cola dan sebungkus roti lalu dengan cepat dilemparkannya kepada Kris.

"Kris!"

Dengan sigap Kris menangkap dua benda itu.

"Apa ini?" kening Kris berkerut.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas? Itu cola dan roti." Jawab Chanyeol polos sambil membuka snack keripik kentang yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Aku tahu itu." Kris mendengus. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Untuk apa? Haruskah kau selalu menanyakan apa maksudnya setiap aku memberikan sesuatu padamu? Kris, aku cuma ingin berbagi. Lagipula, kau sudah menyelamatkan lembar jawabanku. Apa kau tak mau? Kalau kau tak mau, akan kuambil lagi lho." Chanyeol baru saja akan beranjak berdiri untuk mengambil apa yang sudah ia lemparkan pada Kris.

"Jadi kau tak tulus memberikannya padaku? Cih." Kris berdecih dan mencoba membuka kaleng cola itu "Baiklah kuterima rasa terima kasihmu. Tapi ini tak cukup membalas perbuatanku tadi. Kau tak tahu seberapa besar efek dari kebaik…"

**Burst**…

Seketika kaleng cola itu terbuka, cairan berwarna kecoklatan itu menyembur dan membasahi wajah Kris. Eh, bagaimana bisa? Ah, kalian tentu tahu kalau minuman bersoda itu kalau kena guncangan sedikit saja bisa berakhir pada hal yang dialami Kris kan? Aigo, nasibmu benar-benar malang Kris.

Chanyeol hanya terbelalak mendapati pemandangan itu. Ia benar-benar lupa efek minuman soda kalau terkena guncangan. Sejak dari kantin, ia memang sengaja berlari supaya bisa cepat kembali ke atap. Itu jelas menghasilkan guncangan yang cukup besar. Dan tadi ia dengan bodohnya melemparkan kaleng cola itu pada Kris. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengambil lembar jawaban dan alat tulisnya, menyambar kantong berisi penuh makanan dan minumannya, lalu dengan segera angkat kaki dari situ.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BERHENTI! KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Kris penuh emosi sambil membersihkan mukanya yang sekarang berbau cola itu. Sementara Chanyeol sudah kabur setelah berseru.

"Maaf Kris! Aku tak sengaja! Aku pergi dulu!"

Dan seketika itu, Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Kris mendengus marah, percuma ia mengejar anak idiot itu.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kran air di sudut atap. Ia membersihkan mukanya dengan air dan setelah selesai, ia mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan yang ia ambil dari dari kantong celananya. Kris terus saja mengumpat dan merutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa menerima barang dari Chanyeol itu. Kris baru saja selesai mengelap wajahnya yang tampan bak pangeran itu, sampai matanya kembali terbelalak dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Cairan cola itu –yang tadi sempat menyembur wajahnya- kini sudah membasahi kertas, lembar jawabannya, lembar jawaban yang susah payah ia tulis. Cairan itu membuat lembaran jawaban dan soal itu menjadi basah, kecoklatan dan berbau cola. Astaga, jadi ia harus mengulangnya lagi? 50 soal? Dari awal?

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Teriakan Kris bergema dengan sangat keras di sekolah itu, seperti suara seorang iblis yang siap membunuh buruannya. Oo… Chanyeol ah selamatkan dirimu!

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

-To be Continued-

~ .~

* * *

Special thanks : **Misyel, meldayana, anniewez, parkyeol*dot*ah17, Krisyeol Lover, wahyuthehun, DobiPanda** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak pada fanfic yang semakin keluar dari batas normal ini.

And thanks for everyone who read this fanfic *whoever you are, whenever you are*, loved this story, made this fanfic as one of your favorite stories, and followed it. My grateful is yours.

~ . ~

Semakin absurd, dan keluar dari batas normal *sejak awal memang sudah absurd dan ga normal dan ga masuk diakal*. Hehe. Maaf maaf maaf… *tebar cola ke mana-mana sebagai permintaan maaf*

O ya, mungkin, abis ini aku akan hiatus dulu, mungkin lho ya. Hehehe. Semoga ga jadi sih hiatusnya.

Kalau makin ga jelas dan butuh jawaban atas ketidakjelasan itu, silahkan PM aku, nanti aku jawab di sana.

~ . ~

Ya sudahlah, ada yang mau mampir baca dan review lagi? *wink*

~ . ~

With love

**-Cha-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : **Absurd plot. Typo(s) can be found everywhere. OOC. Boys Love. Humorless. Nonsense. Deviating from the original story. Again, this time is my own plot. Kekeke~~

~ . ~

~Hi! Cha's back, bringing a new chapter!~

Again, thanks for readers who read this absurd story. Still, I'm a newbie here, trying to write fanfiction with my own style, hoping you will read and like it. If you don't like this kind of story, it's okay. I'll never force you to do it. If you like it, please read and give me some reviews. But again, I won't force you for giving me review, as long as you enjoy reading my story. I just want to share my story. I will always appreciate all of you, no matter what happened. Gracias. Gomawo. Terima kasih. Matur nuwun.

This is **Chie Waseda**'s story contaminated with my absurd plot. I have my own part here. Happy Reading!

* * *

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review~**

* * *

**GOD WHO FALLS IN LOVE**

Chapter 5

-The Emotion-

~ . ~

* * *

**-DETIK SAAT SEORANG DEWA YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN SEMPURNA JATUH TERTIDUR, MAKA AKAN BERAKHIRLAH DUNIA-**

* * *

~ . ~

Kris melangkah dengan gontai menuju lokernya di lantai satu. Seragamnya terlihat basah, karena ia terpaksa membasahinya supaya cairan cola berwarna coklat tadi menghilang. Ia mendengus pelan, rupanya ia masih kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol sebelumnya. Padahal ia tadi sudah berteriak sekencang mungkin dan menendang berbagai barang di atap, tetapi tetap saja rasa kesalnya masih ada. Ya, walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah jauh berkurang. Pemuda jenius kita ini sudah terlihat lebih lega sekarang. Tapi, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan makhluk idiot bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Ia tak akan menanggapi apapun yang dilakukannya pada Kris lagi. Tidak. Tidak akan lagi.

Kris bermaksud mengambil jas sekolahnya yang ia simpan di loker miliknya –untuk menutupi seragam basahnya-, dan ia terhenti melihat sebuah tas kertas tergantung di kenop lokernya.

'Milik siapa ini? Kenapa tergantung di lokerku?' pikirnya heran.

Kris mengambil tas yang cukup besar itu, lalu mengintip isinya. Sebuah seragam atasan sekolahnya, sama seperti yang ia pakai sekarang –yang jelas dalam kondisi kering-, sekotak tisu, dan setangkai bunga ungu, ah lebih tepatnya, satu tangkai batang dengan bunga kecil yang tumbuh saling berdekatan dan bergerombol. Purple Hyacinth, atau Hyacinth ungu, bunga mungil beraroma manis yang dikatakan sebagai lambang permintaan maaf. Kris tak perlu membuka buku yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Semuanya sudah ia baca dan hafal karena ternyata ilmu tentang bunga menarik juga untuk dipelajari. Dan Kris dengan jelas tahu barang-barang itu pemberian siapa. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk bernama Park Chanyeol. Itu pasti dia.

Kris menjatuhkan tas yang isinya masih belum ia sentuh dengan kasar ke lantai. Tidak. Ia tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia tak akan menanggapi tingkah, ataupun menerima apapun dari makhluk idiot itu lagi.

Kris segera membuka lokernya, mengambil jasnya, dan memakainya. Setelah mengunci lokernya, pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut segera mengarah ke ruang guru, berniat menemui Mr. Kim untuk meminta tambahan waktu untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya. Ya, ia belum menulis ulang jawabannya, karena Kris berniat mengikuti pelajaran lain terlebih dahulu. Ia tak mau kehilangan setiap ilmu yang diberikan gurunya yang lain. Kris tak mau menodai rekor akademisnya lagi. Karena alasan itulah, ia berniat meminta perpanjangan waktu untuk mengumpulkan hukumannya.

~ . ~

~ . ~

'Alasan apa yang harus kuberikan pada Mr. Kim? Haruskah aku memberitahu sebenarnya pada Mr. Kim kalau lembar jawabanku basah karena cola yang diberikan Park Chanyeol? Aish, apa Mr. Kim akan percaya?' Kris berpikir keras tentang alasan yang harus ia utarakan pada guru matematikanya. Diacaknya surai pirang miliknya dengan kasar. Ya, memang sekolah Kris tidak terlalu membatasi bagaimana penampilan siswa siswinya di sekolah. Yang penting, kau datang dengan seragam, mematuhi peraturan, dan mampu berprestasi. Itu saja.

Kris masih saja bingung memikirkan alasan, saat ia ternyata sudah nyaris sampai di ruang guru. Ia baru saja akan masuk, saat ia melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Mr. Kim. Kris menyembunyikan tubuhnya, sehingga ia tak akan terlihat dari dalam. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada sebuah jendela ruang guru, sehingga ia bisa menguping dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan guru mengerikan dan si siswa baru yang kurang ajar.

"Jadi, itu tawaran yang saya berikan pada Anda, Mr. Kim. Bagaimana Anda setuju?" Suara khas Chanyeol yang sedikit serak terdengar jelas.

Mr. Kim terlihat sedang menata tumpukan kertas di depannya. Ia diam saja, tidak segera menanggapi apa yang ditawarkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau yakin dengan tawaranmu itu, Park Chanyeol? Kau pikir kau akan berhasil mengerjakan dua ratus soal dari saya sepulang sekolah? Kau terlalu berani, anak muda." Guru matematika berusia lima puluh tahun itu terlihat menyeringai. Seringai meremehkan.

"Anda boleh membuktikannya sendiri, Mr. Kim. Anda hanya perlu mengabulkan permintaan saya tadi. Bagaimana? Apa Anda setuju?" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum cerianya. Mr. Kim tak menyukai senyuman idiot itu, ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas soal di depannya.

"Jadi kau berani menantangku? Hahaha. Baiklah. Ini sangat menarik. Dari ratusan siswa yang kuajar, baru kali ini ada yang berani menantangku. Ah, ini benar-benar membuatku senang. Jadi, aku cuma perlu melakukan apa yang kau minta tadi kan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi jika kau tak mampu menyelesaikan dua ratus soal itu, kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kan?" ancam Mr. Kim. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa siswa baru di depannya benar-benar serius.

Chanyeol memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi, lalu kembali mengangguk. Mr. Kim mendengus pelan, mendapat tanggapan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, temui aku di perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah. Kau tak bisa mundur, Park Chanyeol. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

"Terima kasih, Mr. Kim. Anda memang yang terbaik." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan pada sang guru matematika lalu meninggalkan ruang guru itu.

~ . ~

~. ~

Kris yang menyadari Chanyeol akan keluar, memilih bersembunyi masuk ke ruang kelas –yang entah kelas siapa- supaya pemuda idiot itu tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Setelah dirasa aman, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu keluar dan memasuki ruang guru. Ia segera mendekati kursi sang guru matematika yang sekarang terlihat sibuk mencorat-coret kertas di depannya. Sang guru sedang asyik membuat soal mungkin? Entahlah Kris tidak tahu.

"Permisi, Mr. Kim," sapa Kris pada sang guru matematika. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Mr. Kim mendongak, melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya membuat soal. Ah, ternyata Kris Wu, siswa terpandai di kelas dua, bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan di XOXO High School.

"Ada apa, Kris Wu? Ada perlu denganku?" tanya Mr. Kim sambil menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya.

"Maafkan saya mengganggu Anda, Mr. Kim. Saya hanya ingin bilang kalau saya ingin minta waktu tambahan untuk menyelesaikan hukuman saya," kata Kris takut-takut. Ah sebenarnya, ia tidak takut dengan Mr. Kim. Ia hanya takut kalau bermasalah dengan guru yang satu ini, reputasi dan rekor akademisnya bisa tercoreng. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Hukuman? Hukuman apa?" Mr. Kim terlihat berusaha mengingat hukuman apa yang dimaksud Kris. Tak perlu menunggu lama, sang guru yang terkenal galak ini akhirnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah, masalah tadi dengan siswa baru itu. Tenang Kris, Park Chanyeol sudah mengakui itu murni kesalahannya. Itu bukan salahmu. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan hukuman itu," jelas Mr. Kim santai. Kris hanya menelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Eh, tapi…" Kris berusaha bertanya lebih jauh saat guru berusia lima puluh tahun itu kembali berkata.

"Sudah saya bilang itu bukan salahmu Kris. Saya harusnya bisa menahan emosi di kelas tadi, dan tidak seharusnya melampiaskannya kepadamu. Ah, siswa baru bernama Park Chanyeol itu memang sedikit kurang waras. Saya sampai kewalahan menghadapinya. Kau tahu anak itu bahkan menantang saya demi…. Ya ampun, saya lupa." Mr. Kim menepuk keningnya, sepertinya ia nyaris kelepasan berbicara. "Sudah lupakan saja apa yang saya katakan tadi. Yang pasti, kau tidak perlu mengerjakan hukuman apapun, Kris. Toh saya percaya kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya. Oh ya, ini pelajaran saya yang hari ini yang kau lewatkan. Baca dan catatlah materi ini. Besok kau bisa mengembalikannya pada saya," kata sang guru matematika sambil menyerahkan lima lembar kertas penuh materi.

Kris yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan 'pembebasan atas hukumannya' akhirnya menerima kertas materi itu. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, saat Mr. Kim sudah kembali sibuk meneruskan aktivitasnya membuat soal. Dengan segera, ia keluar dari ruang guru penuh dengan tanda tanya –apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?-.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Bel tanda istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi. Kris segera merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya dan bersiap menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Makhluk idiot di sampingnya yang tadinya duduk, sekarang terlihat berdiri lalu meninggalkan kelas. Kris heran dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengganggunya. Bahkan sepanjang pelajaran, Chanyeol hanya diam saja memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru. Ia benar-benar seperti bukan makhluk hidup idiot yang dikenal Kris sebagai pengganggu dan pembawa masalah.

'Astaga Kris, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sudah benar-benar gila, Kris Wu,' kata Kris dalam hati sambil menampar-nampar kecil mukanya. Ia benar-benar heran kenapa ia memikirkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia merasa perlu menenangkan pikirannya di atap sebentar.

Kris dengan cepat berjalan menuju atap sambil membawa sebuah buku untuk menemaninya. Tetapi sesampainya di tangga paling atas, ia menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di belakang pintu yang menghubungkan tangga utama dan atap. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar dua suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya sedang bercakap-cakap. Ia memutuskan menahan keinginannya untuk menghabiskan waktu di atap. Sekarang ia lebih tertarik mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang dengan suara mereka yang sangat khas di kelasnya. Kris tahu persis siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Eh, tunggu dulu. Mereka berdua saling mengenal? Kris terkejut dengan kenyataan yang didapatinya. Tapi ia memilih mengabaikan fakta tersebut dan memilih fokus menguping apa yang dibicarakan dua siswa di kelasnya itu.

~ . ~

~ . ~

"Kau sudah gila, Yeollie. Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat asyik memakan sebuah sandwich.

"Mungkin saja aku benar-benar sudah gila, Baekkie. Tapi mungkin itulah yang disebut cinta. Bukankah orang bila cinta itu memang gila? Kurasa aku baru tahu maksudnya sekarang. Hehehe…." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini, Yeollie. Kau bahkan sampai pindah sekolah. Kau benar-benar membuat masalah." Pemuda pencinta anjing itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya mengikuti hatiku. Apa tidak boleh? Lagian, aku tidak membuat masalah, Baekkie." Chanyeol menggigit sandwichnya lagi kemudian mengunyahnya. Ia kemudian meminum jus strawberry kemasan di depannya untuk meredakan rasa hausnya.

"Tak membuat masalah? Apa kau ini bodoh? Sudah berapa masalah yang kau buat hari ini, Yeollie? Di hari pertamamu, kau bahkan membuat masalah dengan Mr. Kim, dan itu berefek pada siswa yang lain, termasuk diriku yang hari ini menjadi korban semburannya sepanjang pelajaran. Aish, ini semua salahmu!" teriak Baekhyun emosi.

"Maaf… maaf. Aku kan tidak tahu," jawab Chanyeol polos. Ia kini terlihat membersihkan remah-remah sandwich yang jatuh di celananya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau bahkan membuat masalah dengan Kris. Kau tahu dia siswa yang sangat anti bermasalah di bidang akademis, dan kau tadi malah menodai rekor akademisnya yang nyaris sempurna. Dan kau bahkan membuat jawabannya basah karena cola. Oh, Park Chanyeol... Kau ini benar-benar sudah gila." Kini pemuda kecil itu mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja, Baekkie. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Kris berbicara. Itu saja. Tapi aku terkejut, saat Mr. Kim malah ikut menghukumnya. Dan masalah cola, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Tapi, aku sudah minta maaf kok pada Kris. Aku bahkan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik. Apa maksudnya dengan minta maaf dan bertanggungjawab?

"Aku tadi memberikan seragam atasan baru, supaya ia tak perlu menggunakan seragam berbau cola. Aku juga memberikannya tisu. Bahkan aku memberikannya bunga Hyacinth ungu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku."

Baekhyun dengan segera menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan suara mengaduh dari pemuda jangkung itu.

"Kau pikir Kris itu seorang wanita? Dan dengan seenaknya kau memberikannya bunga? Dia pasti semakin marah padamu, Yeollie. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Kau membuatnya harus menulis hukumannya lagi. Kau ini benar-benar yang terburuk, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun rasanya ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali. Dewa berkekuatan sempurna yang suka membuat masalah. Aish, kenapa dia yang harus menjadi pengawalnya?

Chanyeol terlihat mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tapi bukankah Kris suka bunga?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ah masalah itu? Tenang, aku sudah membereskannya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan membereskannya?" tanya pemuda mungil itu dengan menyelidik.

"Hehehe. Aku tadi bertemu dengan Mr. Kim. Lalu bernegosiasi dengannya."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Bernegosiasi katanya? Dengan Mr. Kim?

"Aku mengakui kalau insiden di kelas murni kesalahanku, dan meminta Mr. Kim untuk membebaskan Kris dari hukuman. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai penebusan kesalahanku pada Kris karena melibatkannya dalam hukuman, dan juga karena tanggungjawabku sudah membuat jawabannya basah oleh cola." Chanyeol memamerkan gigi putihnya. Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya. Ia sudah terlalu sering melihat senyuman itu. Ia sudah bosan.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan pada Mr. Kim? Tentu negosiasi itu tidak diakhiri dengan kata gratis, kan?" Baekhyun penasaran apakah negosiasi itu berhasil.

"Mudah. Hanya mengerjakan dua ratus soal dari Mr. Kim nanti sepulang sekolah. Itu saja," jawab Chanyeol santai. Ia sekarang sibuk mengulum sebuah lollipop.

"Eh? dua ratus soal? Ckck… Kau benar-benar nekat, Park Chanyeol. Kau melakukannya demi Kris? Sulit dipercaya. Tapi kurasa itu akan mudah untukmu."

Chanyeol terlihat mengangguk, ia terlalu menikmati lollipopnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak hanya melakukannya untuk Kris sebagai tanda tanggungjawabku. Aku juga ingin menyadarkan Mr. Kim, kalau memberi hukuman dengan cara seperti itu tidaklah terlalu baik."

Baekhyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Boleh juga alasan sang Dewa yang dijaganya ini. Jika Mr. Kim berhasil sadar, maka secara otomatis imbas positif akan dirasakannya. Tapi, tetap saja Chanyeol harus menjaga tingkahnya di kemudian hari. Terutama berkaitan dengan Kris.

"O ya, Yeollie…"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penasaran.

"Jangan melampaui batasmu, Park Chanyeol. Hentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat. Jangan melanggar aturan. Mereka akan turun tangan kalau kau semakin jauh melangkah," kata Baekhyun serius. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan menikmati apa yang ingin kulakukan. Ya sudah, Baekkie. Aku pergi dulu. Bye…" Chanyeol sudah berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai bicara! Aish… Park Chanyeol! Kau hanya akan terus merepotkanku kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini! Kau harus membayarku mahal! Woi, dengar itu!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Akan kubelikan kau boneka anjing jumbo yang lebih besar dari kemarin, Baekkie! Sampai jumpa di kelas!" Chanyeol sudah terlihat menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan. Aish, dia harus benar-benar membelikanku boneka anjing jumbo. Awas kalau tidak." Baekhyun menatap langit yang biru, lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati indahnya hari.

~ . ~

~ . ~

Kris yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut. Park Chanyeol yang meminta Mr. Kim membebaskan dirinya dari hukuman? Untuk apa pemuda idiot itu melakukannya? Ah, Kris tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia marah kenapa Chanyeol begitu ikut campur dengan hidupnya. Apa ia menganggap Kris tak bisa menyelesaikan hukuman? Tanggungjawab? Cih, itu pasti hanya alasan. Tapi mendengar kalau Chanyeol juga melakukannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Mr. Kim, membuat Kris berpikir lebih jauh. Ia penasaran, apakah si idiot akan berhasil menyelesaikan dua ratus soal dari sang guru matematika. Ia harus melihat dan membuktikannya sendiri.

Terdengar langkah Chanyeol sudah akan meninggalkan atap. Kris segera beranjak dari tempatnya, dan dengan berlari ia menuruni tangga supaya Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kalau ia tadi di sana.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Sepanjang pelajaran jam terakhir, Kris lagi-lagi mendapati Chanyeol terfokus pada pelajaran. Ya, sesekali ia melihat pemuda itu cengar-cengir melihatnya, meskipun tidak melakukan bahkan mengatakan apa-apa. Dan seperti yang sudah Kris putuskan, kalau ia tidak akan menanggapi apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol, maka ia benar-benar mengabaikannya.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua siswa segera memberesi perlengkapan mereka dan keluar kelas. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Setelah selesai memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya, ia segera pergi. Kris membiarkan pemuda itu meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu, dan tak lama, ia pun mengikuti Chanyeol menuju perpustakaan untuk bertemu Mr. Kim.

Kris mengintip Chanyeol dari jendela perpustakaan. Mr. Kim terlihat memberikan tumpukan tebal berisi soal pada Chanyeol. Ah Kris bahkan belum pernah mengerjakan soal sebanyak itu. Bagaimana si idiot itu akan mengerjakannya? Kris benar-benar penasaran. Apalagi raut muka Chanyeol yang tampak santai, tak ada raut ketakutan atau cemas nampak. Apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti itu?

Mr. Kim sudah terlihat membaca koran di depan Chanyeol, sementara si siswa baru terlihat serius mengerjakan soal di depannya. Terlampau cepat, itulah yang ada di pikiran Kris. Chanyeol terlihat cepat membaca dan mengerjakan soal. Setiap menitnya, Chanyeol terlihat membaca soal, lalu dengan cepat mencorat-coret lembar jawabannya, lalu kembali membaca soal yang lain dan menjawabnya lagi. Tapi, apa Chanyeol benar-benar menjawabnya?

Jam lima sore. Akhirnya penantian panjang Kris selesai. Ia bahkan tak menyadari waktu sudah sore. Ia terlalu asyik melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengerjakan soal-soal di depannya. Sementara Mr. Kim terlihat tertidur di kursi. Chanyeol membangunkan sang guru, dan menyerahkan lembar jawabannya. Tak lama, guru matematika itu terlihat mengoreksi jawaban Chanyeol. Sesekali dilihatnya raut muka Mr. Kim yang terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Lama, nyaris satu jam Mr. Kim mengoreksi pekerjaan Chanyeol dan akhirnya ia selesai. Ia terlihat mendengus, lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada siswa baru tersebut, dan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu mengikuti Mr. Kim keluar dari perpustakaan. Sementara Kris sudah mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Chanyeol pasti sudah benar-benar berhasil memberi pelajaran pada Mr. Kim. Tapi bagaimana pemuda idiot itu melakukannya? Ah, Kris benar-benar tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Kris menopangkan tangan kanannya untuk menyangga dagunya. Sesekali ia menguap dan memejamkan matanya. Sungguh beberapa hari ini, ia kurang tidur. Setiap malam, yang ia dengar hanya pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya mungkin terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, dan saat bertemu di rumah, mereka saling melampiaskan emosinya yang tertahan di kantor. Mereka bercekcok dan adu mulut. Dan itu membuat Kris tak bisa tidur nyenyak di rumah.

Kris baru saja akan benar-benar jatuh tertidur, saat sebuah suara membangunkannya.

"Kris!"

Pemuda tinggi itu membuka matanya, berusaha melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Ternyata Suho, sang ketua kelas. Kris hanya menatapnya malas.

"Mrs. Choi menyuruhmu menemuinya. Katanya ia membutuhkanmu untuk ikut serta dalam lomba debat bahasa Inggris dua minggu lagi. Segeralah ke kantor. O ya, beritahu Park Chanyeol untuk ikut serta denganmu. Itu saja." Suho menyampaikan pesan itu dengan cepat, dan segera meninggalkan Kris sendiri setelah selesai.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Oke, ia sudah terbiasa ditunjuk untuk mewakili sekolah di ajang perlombaan akademis. Yang jadi masalah, kenapa makhluk bernama Park Chanyeol itu harus diikutsertakan?

Siswa jenius ini menoleh ke kursi di sampingnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk idiot di sana. Pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm ini segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Sepanjang jalan, Kris memikirkan tentang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Semenjak hari di mana ia membuktikan sendiri bahwa pemuda yang selalu tampak dengan senyuman idiotnya itu memberi pelajaran pada Mr. Kim, Kris menjadi sedikit simpatik dengannya. Oke, garis bawahi itu, HANYA SEDIKIT. Belum pernah ia menemui seorang siswa pun yang berani melawan dan memberi pelajaran pada guru matematika yang dikenal sangat galak tersebut. Dan setelah kejadian itu –di mana yang tahu kejadian itu hanyalah Mr. Kim, Park Chanyeol dan dirinya, itupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi-, Mr. Kim sudah nyaris tidak pernah memberikan hukuman berupa soal-soal matematika yang bisa membunuhmu di kelasnya –setidaknya kebiasaan itu sudah berkurang-. Kris juga mendapati ternyata Chanyeol memiliki kepandaian di atas rata-rata, meskipun makhluk idiot itu selalu terlihat bodoh dengan senyumannya.

Tapi, jujur saja. Sebenarnya Kris merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Hidupnya sekarang terasa berbeda –lebih menarik-. Meskipun tiap hari, Chanyeol berusaha mengganggu atau mengajaknya bicara –di mata Kris, apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah gangguan baginya-. Tak jarang Kris mendapatkan berbagai benda atau makanan juga yang selalu ia abaikan. Cacian dan umpatan sering ia lontarkan pada pemuda idiot itu hanya untuk sekedar melampiaskan emosinya, emosi karena tindakan Chanyeol, dan emosi yang membebani hidup Kris karena keluarga dan kehidupannya. Tapi tak jarang, Kris juga bersikap biasa saja menanggapinya.

Sebenarnya, Kris membenci Chanyeol, tapi tak dipungkiri, ia juga menyukai pemuda idiot itu. Menyukainya, dalam artian Kris bisa melampiaskan emosinya sesuka hatinya kepadanya, tanpa takut Chanyeol akan membenci dan menjauhinya seperti yang lain.

'Astaga Kris. Stop thinking of that idiot!' teriaknya frustasi dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk mukanya sendiri.

~ . ~

~ . ~

"_So, all of you will be our school representative for the debate contest two weeks later. _Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol _and_ Byun Baekhyun_, do your best. I'll inform you later for the practice. You can leave now,_" kata Mrs. Choi pada tiga anak didiknya yang dirasa memiliki kemampuan rata-rata dalam bahasa Inggris itu.

"_Yes, Ma'am._" Mereka bertiga menundukkan kepala pada sang guru bahasa Inggris, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang guru. Tapi tiba-tiba Mrs. Choi kembali berseru.

"Kris Wu!"

"_Yes, Ma'am?_" Kris menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik ke arah sang guru, begitu juga dengan dua orang di depannya.

"_Please, show your smile more often. I think you will look better if you are smiling. Ask _Park Chanyeol_ to help you. He looks charming because he always do that. And it may give good impression for the judges later. _Park Chanyeol,_ please help _Kris_ to smile, okay?_" Mrs. Choi sekarang sudah mengerlingkan matanya. Ia senang sekali menggoda siswa-siswanya. Memang Mrs. Choi adalah guru yang paling disukai para siswanya karena selain cantik, ia sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rapi tersungging. Sementara Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang, dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi, meminta izin untuk undur diri.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

"Aku tak menyangka kita bertiga ditunjuk menjadi perwakilan lomba debat. Ah, ini mengasyikkan sekali!" kata Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat di sudut kantin. Dua orang di depannya hanya diam, malas menanggapi apa yang dikatakan si _troublemaker_.

Kris membaca selembar kertas di tangannya yang berisi tema-tema yang mungkin akan dilombakan. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara Park Chanyeol? Dia malah asyik memakan kacang. Lihatlah betapa banyak kulit kacang yang bertebaran di meja.

"Tema tahun ini ternyata cukup sulit. Konflik yang terjadi dengan Korea Utara, K-pop wave yang mulai menjamah dunia, dan yang paling aneh adalah masalah hubungan sesama jenis. Ah, kepalaku benar-benar pusing mencari bahan dengan tema ini." Baekhyun meletakkan kertasnya, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Ia benar-benar tak mau berpikir saat ini. Kenapa ia harus terpilih dan terjebak di sini? Apalagi dengan kelompok aneh ini, kelompok yang terdiri dari makhluk dingin dan arogan bernama Kris dan Dewa gila bernama Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya di meja karena frustasi.

"Lawan kita juga sangat berat. Jadi persiapkanlah baik-baik." Kris menunjukkan dominasinya. Kris memang selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik di mana pun ia berada. Ya walaupun, kali ini ia sedikit khawatir karena kelompoknya. Ia menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menempelkan kepalanya pada meja, dan Chanyeol yang sekarang asyik bermain-main dengan kacangnya. Sabar Kris, sabar! Ia harus mencoba mengendalikan dirinya untuk sabar dan tidak cepat marah. Itu semua demi sekolah dan demi prestasinya. Kris memijat keningnya. Lomba kali ini pasti sangat sulit, apalagi dengan kelompok absurd macam ini.

"Tenanglah Kris, kita pasti akan menang kok. Hei, kurasa kita akan mendapatkan tema tentang hubungan sesama jenis. Kita pelajari tentang itu saja," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris intens. Kris balik menatapnya dingin.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan bahwa kita akan mendapatkan tema itu? Jangan asal tebak. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya."

Chanyeol meniup surai hitamnya lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Atas dasar apa? Tentu saja…. Feeling. Hehehe…" Chanyeol sudah terkekeh. Kris sudah menduga jawaban itu, makanya ia mengabaikan saja dan kini sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya, mencari-cari bahan debat.

Kris masih saja akan terfokus pada layar laptopnya, kalau saja ia tidak merasakan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang sibuk melihatnya. Ia mendengus.

"Hentikan itu, Park Chanyeol! Kau membuatku ingin muntah!" kata Kris dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah menyentuh pipinya.

"Yak! Apa yang kaulakukan? Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku!" teriak Kris sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Sementara pemuda yang sering dianggap idiot karena senyumannya terus saja bersikeras menempatkan tangannya di pipi Kris. Baekhyun sendiri, yang sejak tadi menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja pun, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku cuma ingin mengajarimu tersenyum, Kris. Mudah saja. Tinggal tersenyum seperti aku, seperti ini." Chanyeol sudah memamerkan senyumnya yang lebar.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menarik bibir Kris ke sisi atas sehingga terlihat tersenyum. Tapi apa yang dilihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malahan membuat mereka shock. Benar-benar tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Chanyeol berpikir Kris yang tersenyum sangatlah menawan, tapi ternyata….. Baekhyun saja sampai membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Ya ampun, Kris. Kurasa kau benar-benar tidak berbakat tersenyum," kata Chanyeol polos sambil melepaskan tangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kris sendiri mengelus-elus pipinya yang terlihat memerah bekas tarikan Chanyeol.

"Jangan tersenyum lagi, Kris. Senyummu mengerikan!" kata Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri.

Kris memukul meja –membuat kedua manusia di depannya kaget-, mengambil kertas tema dan laptopnya, lalu beranjak pergi dengan mengumpat kasar.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Ini salahmu, Park Chanyeol! Kris jadi marah sekarang! Sudah aku capek! Selesaikan masalah ini sendiri!" Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengusap kepalanya.

Ia menggumam pelan.

"Hei, jadi semua ini salahku? Aku kan cuma ingin membantunya tersenyum. Aduh, sakitnya…." Chanyeol masih saja terus mengusap bekas pukulan pengawalnya tadi.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Kris mengeratkan jaket yang membalut tubuhnya. Sekarang ia terlihat duduk sendirian di taman yang dingin dan gelap itu. Pemuda itu melihat jam tangannya, jam 9:05. Kris berusaha keras memejamkan matanya, tapi tak bisa. Masih terngiang dan terbayang jelas suara dan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak, ia tak mau lagi melihat ataupun mendengarnya. Ia memilih pergi dari rumah daripada harus membuat dirinya tersiksa menyaksikan pertengkaran tanpa akhir itu. Dan kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, kini seorang Kris sedang menghabiskan waktunya di taman yang sepi dan dingin, sendirian.

Di jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, pemuda bersurai pirang itu melihat sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan dua anak yang sudah beranjak dewasa berjalan bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Lihatlah senyum dan tawa yang seakan keluar tanpa beban itu. Ah, seandainya Kris juga bisa merasakannya. Ia merindukan masa-masa bahagianya bersama keluarganya. Mata Kris mulai nanar, air mata seakan sudah siap turun kapan saja. Ia mendongakkan matanya, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Hei, Kris. Kau sendirian? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Kris. Park Chanyeol.

Kris berpikir apakah Chanyeol itu hantu karena ia seakan bisa muncul di mana-mana. Atau jangan-jangan, ia benar-benar stalker yang mengikutinya setiap hari? Kris menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh, ia tak mau berdebat dengan si idiot ini sekarang. Ia terlalu lelah. Kris sekarang terlihat memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh, apalagi sampai terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jangan ganggu aku," kata Kris dingin. Ia masih saja dalam posisi mendongak dan memejamkan matanya.

'Aish, sialan. Kenapa air mataku malah semakin ingin keluar? Park Chanyeol, menyingkirlah dari sini! Seandainya ada hujan, pasti hujan bisa menyembunyikan tangisanku. Dan si idiot ini tak akan menyadari kalau aku menangis. Hujan, bisakah kau datang?' kata Kris dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol menatap Kris, dan memilih duduk di sampingnya. Ia lalu memandang langit yang sekarang tampak semakin gelap. Ia mengeluarkan payung yang selalu ia bawa, membukanya lebar-lebar untuk menaungi dirinya. Dan tak lama, hujan perlahan jatuh membasahi taman itu.

"Hei, Kris. Sekarang hujan. Kau mau berteduh?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Sang Dewa tadi sebenarnya membaca pikiran Kris. Ia menurunkan hujan untuk membiarkan Kris mengeluarkan tangisnya secara diam-diam, tanpa ia tahu.

Kris membuka matanya, masih mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan air matanya keluar, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang tertahan karena masalah yang ia alami di rumahnya. Kerinduan akan keluarganya.

Baru kali ini Kris menangis, dan hujan membantunya menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia meneteskan air mata. Ah, mungkinkah alam mendengar permintaannya untuk menurunkan hujan? Atau jangan-jangan Kris punya bakat cenayang? Ah, itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang hujan sudah turun, meskipun tidak terlalu deras. Air mata dan hujan kini sudah mengalir bersamaan menyusuri pipinya.

Jujur, Kris sangat senang. Ia menikmati hujan itu, tak peduli betapa dingin air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya terdiam di sampingnya, seakan menemani Kris tanpa berniat mengganggunya.

Park Chanyeol. Ah, ternyata makhluk idiot itu ternyata lumayan juga. Mungkin ia tak sepenuhnya membawa sial. Mungkin Chanyeol lebih baik dari yang Kris pikirkan. Pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm itu kembali menutup matanya dan menikmati hujan yang membasahi tubuh dan menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Sementara Chanyeol yang berada di bawah naungan payung di sampingnya, hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

~ . ~

-To be Continued-

~ .~

* * *

**Special thanks** : **anniewez, parkchan17, wahyuthehun, Krisyeol Lover, xelo, Kim Mika, HunHanloverz **yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak pada fanfic yang semakin keluar dari batas normal ini.

Thanks for everyone who reads this fanfic *whoever you are, wherever you are*, loves this story, makes this fanfic as one of your favorite stories, and follows it. My grateful is yours. Always.

Lagi-lagi absurd dan semakin absurd, semakin ga ketulungan absurdnya, sama seperti otak Cha yang semakin absurd. Hehe. Maaf maaf maaf… *sujud sungkem bareng Chanyeol -modus-*

Ah, plotnya jadi semakin ga jelas juga ini. Kris nangis? OMG, ini semua gara-gara pengaruh ngliat tu abang naga nangis di EXO's Showtime episode Natal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ckckck… Kekekeke~~ Gimana gitu rasanya ngliat si cold city guy nangis… Ngliat Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chen * walaupun sedikit telat nangisnya* nangis, except Kai yang sedih tapi berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya, Sehun yang setia dengan poker facenya, Suho yang nahan buat ga nangis, Chanyeol yang hanya bisa ngehela nafas *setelah sibuk makan popcorn*, Lay yang malah asyik berkelana di alam mimpi, hati ikut teriris-iris. Tapi ngliat Kris nangis, langsung jaw-dropped. Kaga percaya dia nangis… kekeke~~

Jangan pertanyakan masalah seme uke di sini ya setelah baca chapter ini, selama ini memang terlihat Kris kaya uke gara-gara pasif, and Chanyeol kaya seme gara-gara terlalu agresif. Semuanya blur. Kekeke~~ Tapi ga da yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan? Dan kenapa mereka sengaja diperlihatkan seperti itu di chapter-chapter ini? Kekeke~~ Hanya Tuhan dan imajinasiku yang tahu…

~ . ~

Ya sudahlah, ada yang mau mampir baca dan review lagi? *wink*

* * *

~ . ~

With love

**-Cha-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : **Absurd plot. Typo(s) can be found everywhere. OOC *a little bit*. Boys Love. Humorless. Nonsense. Deviating from the original story. Again, this time is my own plot. Kekeke~~

~ . ~

~Hi! Cha's back, bringing a new **long** chapter!~

Thanks for readers who read this absurd story. I'm just someone who is trying to write fanfiction with my own style, hoping you will read and like it. If you don't like this kind of story, it's okay. I'll never force you to do it. If you like it, please read and give me some reviews. But again, I won't force you for giving me review, as long as you enjoy reading my story. I just want to share my story. I will always appreciate all of you, no matter what happened. Gracias. Gomawo. Terima kasih. Matur nuwun.

**Cha's Note: **_Chapter ini mungkin aneh dan absurd *seperti biasa*, garing, ga masuk di akal, dan seperti terlalu dipaksakan/dibuat-buat *tapi itu suka-suka aku ya, kekeke~*. Tapi jujur kisah dalam chapter 6 terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, kisah nyata yang dialami ayah sahabatku, yang akhirnya kuubah dan kusesuaikan. Jinjja. Untuk chapter ini, isinya cukup panjang dengan sedikit banyak KrisYeol moment. Ya sedikit banyak, karena hanya segini yang bisa kubuat saat ini. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Kekeke~ (',')v_

This is **Chie Waseda**'s story contaminated with my absurd plot. I have my own part here. Happy Reading!

* * *

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review~**

* * *

**GOD WHO FALLS IN LOVE**

Chapter 6

-The Touched Heart and the Warm Feeling-

~ . ~

* * *

**-DETIK SAAT SEORANG DEWA YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN SEMPURNA JATUH TERTIDUR, MAKA AKAN BERAKHIRLAH DUNIA-**

* * *

~ . ~

Hujan yang mengguyur taman sudah berhenti. Chanyeol menutup payungnya lalu menatap pemuda dingin yang masih memejamkan mata di sampingnya. Dewa berkekuatan sempurna ini sengaja menghentikan hujan yang ia turunkan, ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kris sudah cukup melampiaskan emosinya lewat tangisan. Kris pasti sudah lega sekarang. Lagipula Chanyeol tak mau membuat Kris terlalu basah dan kedinginan, apalagi hingga jatuh sakit. Bukankah Chanyeol adalah dewa yang sungguh perhatian?

"Hei, Kris. Hujan sudah berhenti. Kau tak ingin pulang? Bajumu basah lho." Chanyeol berusaha membuka percakapan.

Kris masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Kris? Hei Kris… Apa kau tidur?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tak mendapati respon apapun dari makhluk hidup galak di sampingnya.

Lagi-lagi, Kris hanya diam.

Chanyeol sebal merasa diabaikan seperti ini. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan senyuman lebarnya ini lebih memilih Kris mengeluarkan amarah dan umpatan padanya daripada tak meresponnya sama sekali. Hal itu menurutnya lebih baik-–karena berarti Kris mengakui keberadaannya dan 'berkomunikasi' dengan dirinya. Ya, walaupun dengan kata-kata kasar. Tapi, toh nyatanya Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Bagi Chanyeol, cara Kris marah sangat lucu, seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol menyukainya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berdiri. Sang Dewa memposisikan dirinya di depan Kris yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya –mendongak dan memejamkan matanya-. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah Kris. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka semakin hilang. Dua puluh centimeter lagi… Semakin dekat… Dan…

"Yak, idiot. Jauhkan mukamu dari mukaku, sebelum tanganku melayang di sana," ancam Kris datar sembari membuka matanya.

Chanyeol segera menarik badannya dan hanya tersenyum.

"_See_? Itu memang cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan seseorang. Hehehe…" Chanyeol sudah terkekeh. Sementara Kris kembali menghela napas berat untuk ke sekian banyak kalinya. Tindakan konyol Chanyeol itu sudah biasa dihadapinya dan Kris memilih untuk membiarkan saja. Ya, daripada ia harus menguras energinya untuk marah-marah pada makhluk aneh di depannya.

Kris bangkit berdiri, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari jaketnya lalu mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah.

'Sungguh menawan,' pikir Chanyeol sambil terus menatap Kris. Sementara pemuda jenius kita hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendapat tatapan 'penuh cinta' itu.

Kris segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpesona. Sang Dewa yang merasa ditinggalkan, segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul pemuda dingin namun 'menawan' itu. Tak perlu waktu lama, dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar, Chanyeol sekarang sudah tampak di samping Kris.

"Kris~ Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat. Kris risih mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada suara aneh itu. Rasanya ia ingin muntah sekarang.

Kris diam, mencoba mengabaikan makhluk yang tingginya hanya berbeda dua centimeter dengan dirinya. Kris sadar, semakin ia menanggapi Chanyeol, semakin lama ia harus berurusan dengan si idiot yang satu ini –walaupun Kris tahu Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang benar-benar idiot, tapi ia sangat menyukai sebutan 'khusus' yang ia berikan itu-.

"Kris~"

Oke, panggilan dengan nada suara ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Telinga Kris berasa gatal.

"Kris~ Kris~" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memanggil namanya dengan nada suara yang makin dibuat-buat.

"Kris~~"

Kris benar-benar jengah sekarang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kaget karena Kris berhenti tiba-tiba. Kris berkacak pinggang.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Idiot! Orang gila! Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan nada aneh itu! Panggilanmu membuatku ingin muntah! Dan berhenti mengikutiku! Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk tahu kalau aku membencimu? Tak sadarkah kau betapa sering aku memarahi dan mengumpat padamu? Apa kau tak takut denganku? Tak tahukah kau betapa aku ingin menghajarmu karena tingkahmu yang menyebalkan selama ini? Apa kau terlalu menyukaiku sehingga kau menjadi kehilangan akal sehatmu? Aish, kau benar-benar membuatku muak! BERHENTI MENCAMPURI KEHIDUPANKU!" teriak Kris dengan penuh amarah. Ia mungkin terlampau emosi dan benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Kris sampai terengah-engah mengeluarkan emosi yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba memuncak.

Chanyeol yang mendapat perkataan kasar itu hanya tertunduk, tak melakukan apa-apa. Kris menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Sedikit, hanya sedikit.

'Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Aish, kenapa sih kau datang saat emosiku sedang tak menentu? Kurasa aku salah melampiaskannya padamu. Aish, tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahku karena kau muncul di sini!' umpat Kris dalam hati.

Chanyeol masih tampak diam dan tertunduk.

Jujur saja Kris benci melihat itu. Sosok Chanyeol yang ia kenal –selama beberapa minggu terakhir- adalah orang tolol yang tak akan peduli dengan apapun yang Kris katakan. Chanyeol akan menanggapi umpatan atau kata-kata kasar darinya dengan senyuman lebar atau tindakan konyol lainnya. Bukan seperti ini. Kris benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol… Dengar…" Kris sudah berbicara dengan lebih lembut, berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi kata-katanya terpotong.

"Aku mengerti…" kata Chanyeol lirih, masih dalam posisi tertunduk.

Kris menahan napasnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Apa ia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan sehingga membuat Chanyeol seperti ini?

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Tatapan penuh ambisi yang sangat kuat. Kris sedikit bergetar melihat tatapan serius itu. Chanyeol benar-benar tampak seperti orang yang berbeda. Ia terlihat sangat serius dan terlihat sangat… er… manis dan mempesona?

"Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti secepat itu, Kris. Aku tak akan menyerah untuk meruntuhkan tembok es di hatimu." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, lalu memandang Kris dengan intens.

"Dengarkan aku, Kris. Kau adalah orang yang sudah mengubah hidupku. Dan aku merasa harus membantumu mengubah hidupmu," lanjut Chanyeol serius. Tekad kuat tampak membara dari dirinya.

**DEG**….

Jantung Kris terasa berhenti berdetak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya, ada orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Kris tak merasakan adanya kebohongan atau kepura-puraan dari apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Kris benar-benar merasa ada kehangatan menjalar di tubuhnya, di hatinya.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini?' Kris benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Perasaannya benar-benar menjadi aneh.

"Jadi… Ayo sekarang kita makan _ddeokbokki! Kajja,_ aku yang traktir!" teriak Chanyeol yang kini sudah berubah ceria seperti biasa. Chanyeol yang tolol dan suka pamer senyuman lebar seperti seorang idiot. Kini pemuda dengan tinggi 185 centimeter itu sudah menarik tangan Kris untuk mengikutinya.

'Apa hubungannya _ddeokbokki _dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Ah, si idiot ini sudah kembali ke wujudnya yang biasa,' kata Kris dalam hati. Ada rasa sedikit kecewa yang dirasakannya karena Chanyeol dengan cepat mengubah kepribadiannya yang tadi 'sedikit serius' menjadi 'konyol dan idiot seperti biasa'.

Kris menepis tangan Chanyeol, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Tapi, ia tetap berjalan di samping Chanyeol –dengan wajah dingin dan arogannya-, membiarkan dirinya mengikuti ke mana si pemuda aneh melangkah pergi. Entah kenapa, Kris tak bisa menolaknya. Sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya itu… Ah, Kris benar-benar penasaran dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya tadi. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

'Kurasa tak ada salahnya aku membiarkankan diriku mengikuti si bodoh ini. Ya, untuk hari ini saja. Kurasa hal ini tak akan membunuhku. Oke, malam ini saja, Kris… Malam ini saja…' Itu keputusan akhir yang diambil Kris. Mengikuti seorang Park Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat berjingkrak-jingkrak di sampingnya –masih dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya-.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Kris dan Chanyeol masih berjalan beriringan. Kris masih bertahan dengan ekspresi dinginnya, sementara Chanyeol seperti biasa, berusaha keras mengajak bicara pemuda jenius di sampingnya. Ya, walaupun tanggapan Kris kalau tidak diam dan menatap tajam Chanyeol, akan menjawab dengan singkat seperti 'ya', 'hmm', 'tidak', 'yak!', 'bisakah kau diam?', 'berisik!' dan sebagainya. Tapi sang Dewa tak keberatan, setidaknya Kris sudah terlihat lebih 'lembut'.

Dua pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu sedang berjalan di jalan yang sedikit sepi, saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan.

** Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… **

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Kris terus saja berjalan. Sang Dewa mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pepohonan yang gelap di samping jalan. Sungguh demi apapun, ia benar-benar takut.

Meskipun Chanyeol adalah seorang dewa berkekuatan sempurna, tapi bukan berarti dia adalah dewa yang berkepribadian sempurna. Tingkahnya seenaknya sendiri, kadang seperti anak kecil, sering melakukan hal-hal konyol tanpa dipikir, dan yang satu ini, ia takut akan sesuatu yang manusia sebut 'hantu'.

Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda. Sang Dewa takut hantu? Itu menggelikan. Tapi, itu kenyataannya. Chanyeol benci saat-saat seperti ini. Karena ketakutan menyerangnya, ia tak akan bisa fokus bahkan untuk sekedar menggunakan kekuatannya yang sempurna itu.

Chanyeol masih saja mengedarkan pandangan dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia benar-benar berharap itu tadi hanya halusinasinya saja.

** Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…**

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sontak saja, Chanyeol langsung lari ke arah Kris yang sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kris! Tunggu aku!" teriak Chanyeol panik. Saat sudah berada di samping si pemuda dingin, Chanyeol segera menggenggam erat lengan Kris. Kris hanya memandang dengan _death-glare_ nya pada pemuda yang tampak sedang ketakutan di sebelahnya. Tunggu dulu. Chanyeol? Ketakutan? Aha, ini menarik.

"Yak! Apa yang kaulakukan! Lepaskan tanganmu!" teriak Kris sambil berusaha melepas genggaman erat Chanyeol. Kini sang Dewa tampak menoleh ke belakang tanpa melepaskan pegangan pada tangan Kris, takut kalau-kalau ada makhluk yang disebut 'hantu' muncul di belakangnya.

"Aish! Park Chanyeol! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan perintah Kris itu.

"Kris… Kau dengar suara tadi?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah belakang.

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu meniup surai pirangnya.

"Suara apa? Lepaskan tanganmu, Bodoh!" Kini tangan Chanyeol sudah terlepas. Tapi dengan cepat tangan sang Dewa beralih memegang erat jaket Kris.

"Suara tangisan tadi. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Kris sekarang tampak penasaran dengan apa yang membuat pemuda idiot itu merasa benar-benar ketakutan. Suara tangisan?

"Dengar ya, Park Chanyeol. Kau pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Aku sama sekali tidak mende…" Kris tak meneruskan perkataannya.

**Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…**

Oke. Kris sekarang mendengarnya. Suara tangisan. Suara tangisan anak kecil.

** Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…**

Jadi, Chanyeol tidak berhalusinasi. Ia juga mendengar jelas tangisan itu.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket Kris. Sementara itu, Kris hanya mematung penasaran dengan suara tangisan yang didengarnya.

"Kau mendengarnya, Kris? Apa itu tangisan hantu?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut.

Ayolah, kau tak berpikir kalau Kris akan percaya kalau suara yang didengarnya adalah hantu, kan? Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Pemuda jenius satu ini mempunyai pikiran yang sangat ilmiah, logis dan realistis. 'Hantu' itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

"Hantu itu tidak ada, Bodoh!" jawab Kris dengan sebal. Kris sekarang berusaha mencari-cari sumber suara tangisan yang didengarnya. Ia berjalan tanpa rasa takut, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengekor, tetap memegang jaketnya dengan erat.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Membuktikan bahwa apa yang kita dengar tadi bukanlah tangisan hantu," jawab Kris datar.

"Eh?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar jawaban Kris yang tenang itu. Ia sebenarnya sangat takut sekarang. Tapi daripada ia harus sendirian karena ditinggal Kris, lebih baik Chanyeol mengikuti Kris mencari 'hantu'. Ya setidaknya, kalau ia benar-benar bertemu hantu, ada Kris di sana. Mungkin 'hantu' itu akan takut pada wajah Kris yang terkesan 'angker'. Baiklah, Chanyeol memutuskan ikut saja.

~ . ~

~. ~

Mereka menyusuri jalan kecil di dekat taman sambil terus mencoba menemukan asal suara yang Kris dan Chanyeol dengar.

** Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…**

Suara tangisan semakin jelas terdengar dan membawa dua pemuda tampan itu ke sebuah taman bermain yang sepi. Dan di sana, Kris dan Chanyeol menemukan sumber tangisan yang ternyata…

"_See_? Tidak ada yang namanya hantu, Park Chanyeol. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari jaketku," kata Kris sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol masih belum mau melepaskannya.

"Kris~ Apa kau yakin mereka bukan hantu?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Apa lagi? Mereka hanya dua anak kecil yang menangis, Chanyeol. Mereka bukan hantu. Sudah, aku mau pulang saja." Kris sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, sementara Chanyeol masih memandang dua anak kecil yang sedang menangis tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau mereka bukan hantu?"

Kris meniup surai pirangnya. Ayolah, kapan Kris bisa lepas dari pemuda yang selalu membuatnya repot dan kesal ini?

"Mereka manusia, Chanyeol. Kaki mereka menapak tanah. Dan mereka tak mungkin hantu. Kau masih tak bisa percaya? Kalau begitu tanyakan saja pada mereka, apa mereka hantu atau bukan," jawab Kris asal. Ia benar-benar jengah harus meladeni Chanyeol.

Kris merasa apa yang dikatakannya sudah cukup meyakinkan Chanyeol, tetapi ia salah. Chanyeol malah menariknya mendekati dua anak kecil itu.

"Baik, ayo kita tanyakan pada mereka apakah mereka hantu atau bukan."

Eh?

Kris tak bisa menanggapi apapun karena terlalu terkejut dengan keputusan yang diambil Chanyeol. Ah, Kris hanya pasrah ditarik oleh pemuda tiang listrik yang lebih pendek darinya.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati dua anak kecil itu. Sebenarnya hanya satu dari mereka yang menangis. Seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin berusia tujuh tahun terlihat menangis, sementara anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun di depannya yang memegang tangan gadis kecil itu, terlihat berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat mirip, jadi bisa disimpulkan mungkin mereka adalah kakak beradik.

"An—Annyeong…" sapa Chanyeol takut-takut. Kedua anak kecil itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua laki-laki yang sangat tinggi –dan tampan- di depan mereka. Gadis kecil itu sudah berhenti menangis, tapi kini ia sudah beringsut dan bersembunyi di balik si anak laki-laki. Sang kakak terlihat sangat waspada pada kedua pemuda di depannya yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak curiga saat ada dua laki-laki yang lebih tua dan besar darimu muncul di malam hari seperti ini? Siapa tahu mereka penculik anak-anak kecil yang akan menjual mereka.

Tak ada respon yang didapat Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku mau tanya? Apa kalian hantu?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia terang-terangan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh macam itu? Kris tak habis pikir dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Mungkin Chanyeol itu benar-benar bodoh.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang dilemparkannya. Apa orang dewasa selalu bodoh seperti ini?

"Hantu? Kau gila? Kami jelas-jelas manusia. Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya? Dasar bodoh!" teriak si anak laki-laki. Jawaban itu sontak membuat Chanyeol mem_pout_kan mulutnya.

'Wow, ternyata anak kecil ini lumayan juga. Ia cukup pintar menyadari Chanyeol itu bodoh!' kata Kris dalam hati sambil terkekeh.

"Kalian sendiri? Apa kalian penculik?" tanya si anak laki-laki dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Kali ini Kris ingin menarik pujiannya tentang anak di depannya. Ternyata anak itu sama konyolnya dengan Chanyeol, bertanya dengan terang-terangan. Oh, Kris, selamat datang dan selamat terjebak di dunia aneh ini.

"Kami? Penculik? Apa kami terlihat sebagai penculik dengan wajah tampan seperti ini?" Chanyeol masih terlihat sebal karena disebut bodoh oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Cih! Kalian ini menye…" Jawaban anak laki-laki itu terpotong karena suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

**Kruuk~~~ Kruuuyuukkk~~~**

Ketiga pasang mata laki-laki yang ada di situ kini beralih pada gadis kecil yang pipinya terlihat memerah karena malu. Suara perut yang terdengar keras tadi adalah miliknya. Saat ini ia benar-benar lapar. Karena itulah tadi ia menangis karena tidak ada yang bisa ia makan. Sang kakak tadi berusaha menenangkannya dan memintanya untuk bersabar.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap sang adik lembut, memintanya kembali untuk menahan laparnya.

"Minji-ya, tahan sebentar ya? Oppa akan mencari makanan untuk kita," kata anak laki-laki itu pada adiknya dengan lembut. Terlihat bahwa sang kakak sangat menyayanginya.

"Tapi sampai kapan lagi, Kyuhyun Oppa? Minji lapar. Perut Minji sakit," jawab Minji polos.

"Sebentar lagi. Oppa akan berusaha. Nanti Oppa berikan semua makanan yang Oppa dapat untuk Minji, ya?"

**Kruuk~~~ Kruuuyuukkk~~~**

Kini suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini bukan dari perut gadis kecil yang dipanggil Minji, akan tetapi dari perut sang kakak. Rupanya si kakak juga lapar, tapi menyembunyikannya.

Pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Kris saling bertatapan. Chanyeol sekarang menatap kedua anak kecil di depannya.

"Mm… Kami sebenarnya dalam perjalanan untuk makan _ddeokbokki_. Kalian mau ikut? Kalian boleh makan sepuasnya. Kami yang bayar," kata Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

Kedua anak kecil hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh harap, meskipun ada tatapan menyelidik dari anak yang lebih besar.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong? Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin menculik kami?" Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan penuh rasa curiga.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Kini ia sudah berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan tinggi anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu.

"Dengar ya, anak kecil. Mungkin wajah kami, terutama Hyung itu…" Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kris –yang dibalas dengan _death-glare _nya- ," … sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi percayalah, kami orang yang baik. Kami akan benar-benar akan menraktir kalian makan sepuasnya. Lalu akan mengantar kalian pulang. Janji," jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kami tak punya rumah." Minji kali ini mengeluarkan suara. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, begitu juga sang kakak yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Sesaat wajahnya nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Itu bisa dipikir nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita makan. Benarkan, Kris?" Chanyeol meminta persetujuan dari Kris. Lagi-lagi, entah kenapa, Kris tak bisa menolak permintaan Chanyeol itu.

"Kalian benar-benar serius ingin mengajak kami makan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia belum sepenuhnya percaya, tapi perutnya mendesaknya untuk menerima tawaran itu dengan berat hati.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kris hanya membuang muka lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Gadis kecil itu, Cho Minji, menarik tangan sang kakak dan berlari mengejar Kris. Dengan segera, tangan mungilnya itu mengenggam tangan Kris yang besar.

Kris terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia ingin menepis tangan mungil itu, tapi begitu melihat senyuman polos Minji, ia tak tega. Kris memilih menggenggam tangan Minji dan tetap bertahan dengan wajah dinginnya.

Sementara Chanyeol? Si pencetus ide untuk mengajak makan ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Kris dan kedua anak kecil yang ditemuinya. Yak, mereka tak adil meninggalkannya sendiri!

Chanyeol pun segera berlari menyusul mereka dan dengan cepat, ia mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memaksa –Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai pemuda dengan senyum lebar ini-. Wow, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil bahagia sejahtera sekarang.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

Kris, Chanyeol dan kedua anak kecil yang baru dikenalnya memasuki sebuah kedai _ddeokbokki_ yang cukup sepi. Hawa dingin dan cuaca yang belakangan ini tidak bersahabat membuat orang malas keluar rumah dan memilih meringkuk di bawah selimut yang hangat. Mereka akhirnya memilih sebuah tempat duduk di sudut kedai setelah memesan _ddeokbokki_, sup, dan _odeng_ yang cukup untuk mengganjal perut mereka berempat.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Kyuhyun menceritakan beratnya kehidupannya dan adiknya. Mereka adalah anak yatim piatu. Ibu mereka sudah lama meninggal, dan mereka tinggal bersama ayah yang sakit-sakitan di gubuk kecil yang bukan miliknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ayah mereka meninggal dunia dan mereka tak punya sanak keluarga yang bisa dihubungi. Hidup dua anak kecil yang sebatang kara ini semakin berat, saat tadi pagi mereka diusir oleh pemilik asli gubuk yang dulu disewakan pada sang ayah. Dan seperti inilah keadaan mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun dan Minji terus berjalan tanpa arah, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Chanyeol sudah tahu semua itu, tanpa mereka beritahu sebelumnya. Dewa ini bisa dengan mudah melihat masa lalu seseorang. Tapi tetap saja, saat Kyuhyun menceritakan kisah kehidupannya padanya, hati Chanyeol merasa begitu sakit. Ternyata banyak manusia yang hidupnya seperti ini.

Kris sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlihat memperhatikan cerita kedua anak kecil itu. Ia masih bertahan memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya yang seakan tidak peduli dengan apapun. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia merasa kasihan dengan kedua anak kecil ini. Hidupnya ternyata jauh lebih baik dari Kyuhyun dan Minji, meskipun dengan kedua orang tua yang kau tahu bagaimana.

"Tapi, kami tahu kami harus kuat. Ayah selalu bilang, apapun yang terjadi, sesulit apapun itu, jangan pernah marah pada keadaan. Hadapi saja dengan senyuman dan penuh rasa percaya bahwa semua cobaan akan ada akhirnya. Semua akan berakhir baik." Tak akan ada yang menyangka kata-kata sebijak itu akan keluar dari mulut anak sekecil Kyuhyun.

Hati Kris seakan tertohok dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Pikiran anak itu lebih dewasa, tidak seperti dirinya yang malah marah-marah seperti anak kecil. Padahal hidupnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan apa yang dialami Kyuhyun dan Minji. Kris merasa sangat malu dengan dirinya, tapi tentu saja ia tak akan menunjukkan emosinya. Tidak. Tidak di hadapan Park Chanyeol dan kedua anak kecil yang sekarang tersenyum senang melahap makanan mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi menangis, Minji-ya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Minji hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menyesap supnya.

"Minji hanya lapar. Minji itu kuat menghadapi semua yang terjadi, asal Minji bersama Kyuhyun Oppa. Tapi Minji hanya tak kuat menahan lapar, jadi Minji menangis," jawab gadis kecil itu dengan polosnya.

"Huah… pedas… pedas…" seru Kyuhyun setelah beberapa kali memasukkan _ddeokbokki_ ke dalam mulutnya. Mulut anak laki-laki itu sudah terbuka lebar, matanya memerah siap mengeluarkan air mata kapan saja karena rasa pedas dan panas yang menyerang mulutnya. Tangan kecilnya ia gerakkan untuk mengipas-ngipas mulutnya, berharap rasa itu menghilang.

Chanyeol dan Minji tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, sementara Kris hanya meliriknya. Ia tersenyum melihat kejadian itu dalam hatinya. Chanyeol yang tak tega melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa karena rasa pedas, segera bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil soda.

Kyuhyun sekarang masih sibuk berusaha menghilangkan rasa pedas dalam mulutnya. Sementara Minji menatap Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kris Oppa, tidak makan?" tanya Minji polos.

Kris hanya menatap gadis kecil itu dan menggeleng.

"Apa Kris Oppa tidak suka makanan pedas?" Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Eh?" Kris sedikit bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kris bukannya tidak mau ikut makan, hanya saja ia tidak pernah makan di kedai pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"Aaak…." Minji sudah mengambil _ddeokbokki_ yang ia tusukkan pada sebuah garpu. Lalu diarahkan tangan mungilnya ke arah mulut Kris. Kris ragu dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kris Oppa… Aaak…." Tangan mungil itu masih saja berusaha menyuapinya.

"Ini enak, Oppa. Cobalah!" Kris menyerah. Dibukanya mulutnya itu, lalu dilahapkan _ddeokbokki_ yang disuapkan padanya. Enak.

"Terima kasih. Memang enak." Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya. Kris sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya dengan begitu mudah. Padahal seingatnya, ia nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum. Tapi gara-gara anak kecil ini, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin mengekspresikan perasaaan itu dalam senyuman.

"Wow, Kris. Senyummu sungguh menawan. Kupikir kau tidak bisa tersenyum," suara serak Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar. Pemuda aneh yang selalu membuat masalah dengan Kris itu sudah duduk di depannya, mendapati dirinya tersenyum. Kris menarik senyumannya lalu kembali dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Jangan sok tahu. Itu bukan urusanmu." Lagi kata-kata dingin dari mulutnya terlontar.

Chanyeol dan Minji hanya tertawa dengan perubahan yang ditunjukkan Kris. Sementara Kris yang malu dan kesal karena ketahuan tersenyum, segera melahap _ddeokbokki_ yang tadi tak disentuhnya sama sekali.

"Chanyeol Hyung, mana minumannya? Pedas sekali…" Kyuhyun segera merebut sekaleng soda di tangan Chanyeol yang masih terpukau dengan senyuman menawan Kris. Tak disangka, betapa mudahnya senyuman itu tersungging hanya karena seorang anak kecil. Padahal Chanyeol sudah bersusah payah membuat Kris tersenyum, bahkan dengan sedikit pemaksaan, tapi hasilnya? Nihil. Memang senyuman dari hati itu yang terbaik. Ya, seperti senyuman lebar yang selalu ia pamerkan itu.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk berusaha membuka kaleng soda itu. Tentu saja ia tak terbiasa membuka minuman kaleng. Kehidupannya yang miskin tak membiarkannya merasakan bahkan menyentuh kaleng yang berisi minuman instan bersoda. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu segera membantu untuk membukanya. Ah, memang agak susah, mungkin ada yang salah dengan kaleng soda itu. Sampai…

**Burst…**

Kaleng akhirnya terbuka, tapi cairan soda itu memancar lalu meluap dan keluar tanpa henti, membasahi baju Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan duduk berdampingan. Mungkin usaha mereka membuka kaleng terlalu keras, sehingga tanpa sadar mereka mengguncang-guncangkannya dan menciptakan efek yang jelas kau tahu pernah dirasakan oleh siapa.

Kyuhyun yang tadi masih merasakan rasa pedas memenuhi mulutnya sekarang basah dan berbau soda gara-gara tindakan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, anak lelaki itu memukuli tubuh Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya, menjambak rambut dan mencubit pipi sang Dewa karena terlalu sebal karena tindakan bodohnya. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak cocok dengan pemuda dengan senyuman lebar itu. Saat berada di dekat Chanyeol, yang ia rasakan hanyalah masalah saja. Chanyeol sendiri berusaha melepaskan diri dari si anak kecil yang ternyata anarkis itu.

Kris dan Minji yang duduk bersebelahan hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran keduanya. Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun benar-benar mirip seperti anak kecil yang sedang berkelahi. Hanya saja tak ada anak kecil yang memiliki tinggi 185 centimeter. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol terlihat kewalahan menghadapi anak yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Kris tertawa. Ia sendiri tak sadar kenapa ia bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini. Kris merasa hidupnya terasa jadi lebih baik sejak malam ini. Lebih terasa berharga. Chanyeol yang masih sibuk meladeni Kyuhyun sempat melihat tawa Kris yang lepas itu. Sang Dewa sangat bahagia, setidaknya dinding es yang membentengi hati Kris sudah mulai mencair.

Peperangan antara Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya selesai, setelah Chanyeol memesankannya _odeng_ lagi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk memakan semua makanan yang ada. Perut Kyuhyun dan Minji sudah penuh sekarang, begitu juga dengan kedua pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu.

~ . ~

~. ~

Kris dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor polisi. Cara ini mungkin cara terbaik yang bisa diambil saat ini. Mereka percaya polisi akan lebih baik dan mudah dalam mencarikan panti asuhan atau tempat tinggal bagi anak yatim piatu seperti Kyuhyun dan Minji. Kedua anak itu setuju saja. Lagipula mereka tak tahu lagi harus pergi ke mana.

Kris menggandeng tangan kanan Minji, sementara sang kakak menggandeng tangan kiri adiknya. Mereka menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membayar makanan. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berlari-lari dengan panik mendekati Kris. Entah kenapa, Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi, saat melihat wajah pemuda dengan senyum idiot itu mendekatinya.

"KRIS!" Chanyeol sudah terengah-engah di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kris dingin.

"AKU LUPA BAWA DOMPETKU! JADI AKU TAK BISA MEMBAYAR MAKANAN KITA! BAGAIMANA INI?!" teriak Chanyeol panik.

Kris menutup matanya lalu meniup surai pirangnya.

"Jadi, aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya, Kris~? Oke? Ya? Ya? Ya?" tambah Chanyeol. Lihatlah nada memelas dan _puppy eyes_nya itu.

_ See_? Perasaan Kris selalu benar. Ini semua terlalu 'lancar dan baik-baik saja'. Kris sudah menduga hal 'buruk' selalu terjadi jika ia bersama makhluk bernama Park Chanyeol. Kris hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu pergi untuk membayar makanan tadi tanpa berkomentar.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

"Jadi kami minta bantuannya, Pak! Tolong temukan tempat yang cocok untuk kedua anak ini. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Chanyeol dan Kris menundukkan kepala mereka pada beberapa polisi yang berjanji akan membantu kedua anak kecil yang malang itu.

"Baiklah. Kalian mengambil keputusan yang tepat, daripada kalian membawa kedua anak ini ke rumah kalian. Bisa-bisa kalian didakwa sebagai penculik. Kami akan menghubungi kalian saat mereka mendapat tempat yang layak," kata seorang polisi dengan wajahnya yang ramah. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih.

Chanyeol mendekati kedua anak kecil yang mereka kenal sekitar tiga jam itu. Sang Dewa berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun dan Minji yang sekarang tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca. Pertemuan selama beberapa jam itu sudah memberi kenangan manis tersendiri.

"Jadi… Kurasa saatnya untuk berpisah. Ya walaupun untuk saat ini. Kuharap kalian akan mendapatkan tempat yang baik. Kalian sangat kuat. Kalian pasti bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di tempat lain. Jadi… uhm… Sampai jumpa!" Chanyeol memeluk kedua anak kecil itu. Minji memeluknya erat, sementara Kyuhyun dengan setengah hati melakukannya. Bukan, ia hanya merasa kikuk harus berpelukan dengan pemuda yang aneh ini.

Minji mendaratkan ciumannya ke pipi Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol Oppa."

Chanyeol pun membalas ciuman gadis kecil itu dengan memberikan ciuman di kedua pipinya lalu memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya yang lebar.

Kyuhyun sendiri mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol Hyung atas makanannya. Juga untukmu, Kris Hyung," kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit dingin. Ia merasa sedikit malu mengatakan terima kasih pada dua pemuda aneh yang ditemuinya itu.

Minji mendekati Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri dan terkesan tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Gadis kecil ini menarik-narik jaketnya, mencoba meminta perhatian. Kris menatapnya, lalu berjongkok sehingga matanya bisa bertatapan langsung dengan mata polos si gadis kecil.

Minji mendaratkan ciumannya di kedua pipi Kris dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Kris Oppa. Aku harap Oppa akan bisa menghadapi semua masalah Oppa dengan senyuman. Oppa sangat manis saat tersenyum."

Kris tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari anak sepolos Minji. Perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya lagi, membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dan bahagia. Perasaan yang ia rindukan selama ini akhirnya ia temukan lewat pertemuannya dengan dua anak kecil dan seorang pemuda idiot yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

"Huum, terima kasih kembali, Minji-ya. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi," kata Kris lembut. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minji kecil setelah memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi bocah itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka berpisah. Tanpa tangisan. Hanya senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

"Chanyeol…" kata Kris memecah keheningan setelah mereka keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Apa?" Chanyeol memandang Kris yang sekarang tampak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Thanks a lot_."

"_What is it for_?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"_Everything happened tonight._" Kris tersenyum walaupun ia tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan di depan sang Dewa.

"_You're welcome._" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Ya, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan perkembangan yang terjadi. Inikah yang dikatakan sebagai cinta?

Mereka berdua berjalan pulang bersama dalam keheningan dan perasaan bahagia yang memenuhi benak mereka masing-masing.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

"Kalian sudah lihat apa yang terjadi lewat cerminku, kan?" kata Baekhyun sambil memasukkan cermin ajaibnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun dan beberapa sosok di depannya melihat apa yang terjadi malam ini -apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan Kris- lewat cermin sang pengawal dewa berkekuatan sempurna.

"Jika aku sendiri, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi aku membutuhkan pendapat kalian," kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Memang cukup berbahaya juga," kata sesosok laki-laki muda berjas.

"Cinta dapat menggerakkan manusia, tapi juga bisa membuat gila, terkadang sampai mengorbankan segalanya demi satu orang. Karenanya, tidak ada dewa yang benar-benar pernah jatuh cinta. Sekalipun hanya memilih satu orang saja," sahut sosok anak remaja berpakaian SMP.

"Jadi, apapun yang dilakukannya, tidak ada cara lain selain menghentikannya!" Kali ini sesosok lelaki berumur paruh baya ikut bersuara.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang. Tak ada cara lain. Tindakan Chanyeol sudah hampir melampaui batas. Baekhyun terpaksa menemui para dewa dan pengawal lain yang menyamar jadi manusia, karena ia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan Chanyeol untuk mencintai seorang manusia saja.

"Maaf Yeollie, kami harus menghentikan ini semua!" kata Baekhyun lirih.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

-To be Continued-

* * *

~ .~

**Special thanks** : **Lulu KrisYeol, Xiuxiu Lu, parkchan17, Misyel, Krisyeol Lover, Eunfa lee, KaiHun maknae, HunHanloverz, anniewez, Kim Mika, xelo **yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak pada fanfic yang semakin keluar dari batas normal ini.

Thanks for everyone who read this fanfic *whoever you are, wherever you are*, loved this story, made this fanfic as one of your favorite stories, and followed it. My grateful is yours. Always.

And welcome for the new readers who found and read this fanfiction. Enjoy my absurd story.

.

Sebelum ditutup ni chapter, aku mau balas review yang ga bisa dibalas lewat PM…

**Lulu KrisYeol** : Annyeonghaseyo chingu. Welcome to my absurd fanfiction. Kris jatuh cinta ma Chanyeol? Segera chingu, udah kusiapin peletnya kok.. fufufu~ As I told you before, status seme dan uke antara Kris dan Chanyeol belum terlihat jelas, semua masih sengaja dibuat blur. Ditunggu kelanjutannya chingu. Makasih udah mampir baca dan ninggalin jejak. *bow*

**Krisyeol Lover** : Karena aku ga bisa bales kamu lewat PM, aku balas di sini aja ya. Chanyeol itu Dewa, He's a god. Dia bisa tahu keberadaan siapapun terutama Kris hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. That's one of his ability. Kekeke~. Yeah, Chanyeol memang suka nguntit Kris, jadi dia selalu muncul di mana Kris berada. Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih udah mampir baca dan ninggalin jejak. *bow*

**Eunfa lee** : Welcome to my absurd fanfiction, chingu. Makasih dah dibilang keren *padahal aku mikir ff ku sangatlah absurd, kekekeke* Aduh, padahal aku ga bisa bikin humor lho chingu, tapi kalau bisa menghibur sih berarti lumayan kekeke… seperti yang sudah ku bilang, status uke dan seme di sini memang tampak blur, kekeke, sengaja *didepak ma readers*, ditunggu saja. Iya udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mampir baca dan ninggalin jejak. *bow*

**HunHan Loverz**: Annyeong chingu, maaf di chapter sebelumnya, review yang non akun ga aku balas. Gomene. Haha, Chanyeol emang konyol dan romantis. Aku kasih bunga matahari deh buat chingu, artinya tanda apresiasi dan terima kasih. Kekeke. Makasih udah mampir baca dan ninggalin jejak. *bow*

~ . ~

Ya sudahlah, ada yang mau mampir baca dan review lagi? *wink*

* * *

~ . ~

With love

**-Cha-**


End file.
